Trébol de Plata
by Nakokun
Summary: Jack Spicer gana un nuevo Shen gong wu del que se sabe poco y nada. Cambia de forma radical y empieza a ser peligroso. Y hasta Chase Young sabe que hay mucho más en juego de lo que se ve, por lo que decide entrenar a un monje xiaolin para poder ¿salvarlo?
1. Por primera vez en su vida

.-.

Trébol de Plata

.-.

1: Por primera vez en su vida

.-.

Jack Spicer había estado decidido a ganar ése duelo xiaolin, y lo había conseguido, aunque por poco. Raimundo había apostado su Moneda de la Mantis, contra su Bastón del Mono, para conseguir el Trébol de Plata. Eran un Shen gong wu extraño, y lo único que se sabía de ése objeto era que quien lo tuviera no volvería a ver el mundo con los mismos ojos.

Había agarrado el trébol, que estaba en medio de un campo de tréboles en Dublín, Irlanda, al mismo tiempo que Raimundo. Lo siguiente era lo esperable: el desafío lo eligió Jack, y sorprendió a todos los que lo escucharon.

-¡El desafío será el jenga!(1)- dijo el joven genio del mal –Perderá aquél al que se le caiga la pila-

Raimundo aceptó, algo confundido por el desafío. ¿El jenga? ¿De dónde había sacado Jack Spicer un desafío tan extraño? Su expresión de desconcierto no desapareció ni siquiera cuando las fuerzas místicas de los Duelos Xiaolin hicieron aparecer un juego de jenga del tamaño de una casa. Entonces sonrió. Si era por habilidad, podría ganar.

-Yo iré primero, si te parece bien- dijo Jack, y empujó despacio una de las tablitas de la base, la del medio.

La tablita (del tamaño de Jack) se deslizó con suavidad, y cuando ya no pudo empujarla, fue al otro lado para tirarla. Luego usó su mochila para poder volar hacia arriba de la pila y ponerla en el medio. Era la posición más difícil, y Raimundo lo sabía. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando Jack?

Sacó la tablita del medio del siguiente piso, y la puso a un lado de la de Jack. No se la iba a hacer fácil. Jack puso una tablita de un costado para completar el cuadrado plano de arriba, y lo miró con suficiencia. Raimundo decidió ser más agresivo, y a los pocos turnos tenían una torre de tablitas complicada. Era el turno de Jack, y miró con cuidado cada tablita, hasta que se decidió por una del costado. La pila se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero se mantuvo firme incluso cuando Jack puso la tablita sobre el resto de la pila.

Raimundo había notado que su elemento movía un poco la pila, y el vaivén se hacía más evidente conforme la pila subía y subía. Maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la treta de Jack Spicer, quien lo miraba con su sonrisa maligna. Pero no era de triunfo, lo que lo extrañó.

Y ese fue su error.

Un centímetro más afuera de lo que el equilibrio podía soportar. Ese fue el error por mirar a su oponente. La pila se tambaleó amenazante, y Raimundo sintió el impulso de sostenerla con su elemento. Se dio cuenta tarde que eso era hacer trampa, y la pila de tablitas se desmoronó sobre su cabeza.

El duelo había terminado.

-¿Qué te pasó, Rai?- le preguntó Kimiko, preocupada, cuando llegó a su lado.

-Ésta vez... él fue más astuto- dijo el brasileño.

-Eso es evidente- dijo Jack Spicer, tomando sus Shen gong wu.

-¿En dónde están tus "compañeros"?- preguntó Clay, sorprendido de no ver a Wuya ni a Chase, ni a ningún otro por allí cerca.

-Ésta vez decidí venir por mi cuenta- dijo el otro –Y éste Shen gong wu será para mí-

-¿Y por qué deseas quedártelo?- le preguntó Omi.

-Pequeña bola de queso, eso es secreto- dijo Jack, y se alejó volando.

.-.

Y no sonrió con triunfo.

Incluso su diálogo había estado algo fuera de lugar viniendo de Jack Spicer. Raimundo se los hizo notar cuando volvían al templo sobre Dojo. No pensaba darle el Shen gong wu a Chase, y eso era más que suficiente para alarmarse. Mismo que no figuraba en el pergamino por X motivo. Ni siquiera el maestro Fung sabía con exactitud qué hacía.

Y tampoco Wuya o Hannibal Bean.

-¿Y por qué apareció Jack Spicer y no Chase, o Wuya o Hannibal Bean?- se preguntó Kimiko -¿Por qué sólo él y nosotros lo detectamos?-

-Quizás esperaban a que alguien lo ganara para poder arrebatárselo- dijo Raimundo, todavía algo ofuscado por su falta de prudencia.

-¿Estás seguro, Raimundo?- preguntó Omi –Quizás sólo Jack deseaba ésa Shen gong wu-

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos por sus palabras.

-Tal y como sucedió con el Bastón del mono, quizás Jack sienta una gran compañía con ese Shen gong wu-

-Empatía- corrigió el brasileño.

-Pero eso no explica por qué puso todo su ingenio para ganarlo- dijo Clay –Parecía como una serpiente de cascabel defendiendo sus huevos-

-¿Y si en realidad lo que quería no era el Shen gong wu, sino ganar?- arriesgó la chica –Quizás tenía hambre de gloria, o quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo-

-Entonces debió haberlo demostrado las veces anteriores- dijo Raimundo –Hacía mucho que él no ganaba un duelo xiaolin-

-Dojo, ¿sabes algo acerca del Trébol de plata?- le preguntó la chica al dragón, quién dio un respingo.

-¿Por qué debería?-

-Porque eres un dragón y los de tu especie son muy conocidos por la gran sabiduría y conocimiento que poseen, además de ser símbolos de la divinidad y las esferas superiores de existencia en Oriente-

Cuando Kimiko quería endulzar el oído, podía hacerlo como la mejor. Dojo se hinchó, orgulloso, y después de unos momentos, empezó a hablar.

-Se sabe poco de ése Shen gong wu. De hecho, fue el único que no pudo definirse con exactitud, porque tiene un efecto diferente en cada persona que lo usa. Para empezar, sólo sirve en seres humanos, lo que podría explicar el por qué de la ausencia de nuestros tres conocidos. Cuando fue usado hace más de milenio y medio, el maestro que lo usó se encontró en una armadura de dragón-

-¿Se convirtió en un dragón con armadura?- preguntó Omi, levantando una ceja-

-No es eso... Sino que era una armadura de plata, o algo muy similar de vista, con alas de dragón en la espalda, escamas de dragón por el cuerpo, garras de dragón en pies y manos, cuernos de dragón, cola de dragón... Su fuerza era igual a la de un dragón adulto, incluso podía utilizar las alas para volar y sus garras eran muy poderosas... Y eso fue sólo en él-

-¿Qué sucedió después?- preguntó Clay.

-Una maestra decidió usarlo y el efecto fue... igualmente peculiar. Las lanzas, espadas, shurikens y otras armas la obedecían sólo con el pensamiento, e incluso podía hacerlas aparecer y desaparecer, así como crear armas nuevas del mismo material que el trébol- hizo una pausa –Pero desaparecieron cuando la maestra murió-

-Efecto personal... – Raimundo se tomó la barbilla con una mano, pensando -¿Y había algún indicio de porqué hacía eso? ¿Alguna pista o algo así?-

-Otros maestros intentaron, y los efectos variaban. A veces adquirían poderes telekinéticos, otras veces podían teletransportarse o traer cierto lugar a donde estaba el usuario, cosas así-

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- preguntó el brasileño.

-Es que no sabía si iba a funcionar. No todos los maestros pudieron lograr algún efecto. Es por eso que tantos lo probaron. Y, además, a veces parecía perder su poder cuando estaba cerca de ciertas personas, o negarse a funcionar. Cambiaba con la zona en la que se encontraba y en la hora del día en que se lo usaba-

-Curioso... – dijo Omi. Y luego una sonrisa le iluminó la cara –Quizás le haga ver a Jack Spicer todo el mal que ha hecho y decida unirse a nosotros en la lucha contra el mal-

-Omi, quizás pueda ser cierto, pero no sé si funcionará con Spicer- dijo Dojo, y divisó el templo xiaolin.

.-.

Ni de Wuya, ni de Hannibal Bean.

Ni siquiera de Chase.

Éste Shen gong wu era suyo, suyo y de nadie más. Por primera vez en toda su vida, había _deseado_ obtener ése Shen gong wu más que nada. Su mente trabajó a mil kilómetros por minuto mientras iba hacia allá, pensando en como se enfrentaría a cada uno de lo monjes. Usó su ingenio, su inteligencia y toda la información que poseía para poder lograr su objetivo, y lo había logrado.

_Él lo había logrado._

Observó el Trébol de plata, un trébol de cuatro hojas del tamaño de una manzana mediana, descansando sobre una de sus mesas de trabajo. Sabía que tenía diversos efectos según quién lo usara, y estaba ansioso por probarlo. Si su teoría era cierta, entonces no sólo se había superado a sí mismo, sino que había obtenido un premio extra que sólo haría que la situación mejorase. Y de forma permanente, aunque había que hacer algunas cosas para lograrlo.

Ése Shen gonog wu, según lo que había averiguado, tenía diversos efectos según quién lo usase. Y a veces no funcionaba, pero él tenía fe en que eso no le pasaría a él. Despejó una parte de su laboratorio para poder revisarlo. Parecía estar hecho de una sola pieza, de plata pura, pulida y brillante. Su reflejo le hizo acordar algo que había pasado dos años atrás, cuando él apenas empezaba a buscar los Shen gong wus y Wuya no era más que un espíritu con una máscara.

-Trébol de plata- dijo, expectante.

El trébol era fresco y seco al tacto, y en ése momento empezó a brillar. Jack sintió cómo el trébol perdía su forma y se deshacía en pequeñas cintas de plata, que empezaron a rodearlo, girando con rapidez. Se quedó quieto, esperando a sentir el efecto de ése Shan gong wu, son perder la calma ni siquiera cuando las cintas empezaron a hacer más pequeño su espacio.

Antes que lo tocaran, se detuvieron de un momento a otro. Jack pudo ver su cara reflejada en las cintas que tenía frente a sí, por un largo segundo. Luego se retiraron hacia su espalda, y sintió cómo su mochila caía al piso con un ruido metálico, y cómo el fresco metal tomaba contacto con su piel, aún a través de su sobretodo. También sintió ago fresco en su brazo izquierdo, y mantuvo la calma, atento a lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Su cerebro también se sentía algo fresco, y se dio cuenta enseguida que sus ideas se estaban _aclarando_. Muchos inventos que habían quedado a medio camino ahora tenían solución, y los que había terminado tenían nuevas y mejores formas de hacerse. Podía ver con claridad el hilo de acción de cada ser que lo rodeaba.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jack Spicer despertó.

.-.

.-.

(1) El jenga es un juego hecho con tablitas de madera. Tres tablitas juntas forman un cuadrado plano, y se apilan de tal forma que todos queden como un rectángulo "hacia arriba" –es decir, los cuadrados planos se ponen uno encima de otro- de tal forma que la orientación de las tablitas que forman cada cuadrado plano sea la opuesta a las dos que tienen contacto. Se saca de a una tablita por vez y se la pone sobre el resto de la pila de tablitas, y al que se le caer la pila pierde. Ese es el nombre que se le da en Argentina, no sé si en otros países se lo conoce por ése nombre.

Allá lejos y hace tiempo, mencioné que se me había pegado la manía de hacer yaoi de series algo... extrañas para el género, digamos. He leído muchos fanfics de este tipo y la pareja más común en castellano es Chase/Jack... Pero en el fandom en inglés hay otras parejas que me gustaron más. Aunque quizás este fanfic no vaya para el yaoi, digamos que me siento muy tentada. Ustedes dirán.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Quién eres tú y quién es él

.-.

Trébol de Plata

.-.

2: Quién eres tú y quién es él

.-.

Kimiko fue la primera en darse cuenta.

Desde ése duelo xiaolin, Jack Spicer nunca iba o venía con su mochila voladora. Siempre estaba en el lugar en donde se había activado el Shen gong wu que iban a buscar, y cuando se iba sólo... desaparecía. No vieron ningún jackbot desde ése día. Ya no se reía ni se burlaba, a veces ni siquiera decía una palabra excepto las necesarias para aceptar el duelo. Tampoco lo veían sonreír o alegrarse cuando ganara algún nuevo Shen gong wu.

Y los ganaba todos.

Al parecer la victoria contra Raimundo lo había impulsado a utilizar más su cerebro y menos su boca, como dijo Clay, como al pasar, cuando volvían al templo, de nuevo sin sus Shen gong wus. El brasileño estaba pensativo, de seguro pensando en las palabras de Clay, se dijo Kimiko.

-Quizás esté reflexionando acerca de sus acciones y verá que hay bondad en su corazón- dijo Omi, esperanzado.

-Eres demasiado dulce a veces, Omi- le dijo la chica, sonriendo.

-Pero si no tengo sabor dulce- dijo el pequeño, después de lamerse un dedo.

-Creo que es otra cosa- dijo Raimundo.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con el Shen gong wu?- preguntó Clay, rascándose la cabeza bajo el sombrero.

-Estoy casi seguro de eso- dijo el brasileño.

-Lo que no he podido ver es qué efecto tuvo en Spicer- dijo Dojo, metiéndose en la conversación –Al parecer le hizo efecto, pero no ha demostrado qué poder le dio-

-Quizás se teletransporte y por eso llega antes que nosotros y se va sin que sepamos cómo- dijo Kimiko –Y algunas habilidades más debe tener-

-Las esconde bien, entonces- dijo Raimundo, molesto.

-No es tu culpa, Rai- le dijo la chica, poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Si no hubieras sido tú quien lo desafió, habría sido cualquier otro. Jack Spicer fue más astuto que cualquiera de nosotros-

-Kimiko tiene razón. Somos hábiles, pero por ésa vez él fue más hábil- dijo Clay.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo el brasileño, recostándose en sus manos e inclinándose hacia atrás –Pero es que no entiendo cuál es el actual objetivo de Spicer. Ni Wuya ni Hannibal Bean, ni siquiera Chase Young están con él, y ya no reside en su casa. Es como si no estuviera en éste mundo-

-O como si hubiera decidido hacer rancho aparte- dijo el tejano.

-¿Y qué cosa podría alejar a Spicer de su adoración por Chase Young?- se preguntó Kimiko.

.-.

Otro Shen gong wu.

Haber ganado las Garras del tigre dorado no le había causado tanta satisfacción como creía. Jack dejó el objeto con los otros que había conseguido, en su caja de seguridad. Los tenía casi todos, y en los seis meses desde que había ganado el Trébol de Plata no los había usado.

Pero todavía le faltaban algunos.

Los que tenían Wuya, Hannibal Bean y Chase Young.

Si esperaba sentir algo en especial al recordar el nombre de Chase, y si sintió algo al no sentir nada, no le importó. Sabía que tenía dos escondidos en su ciudadela, y que ésos objetos no le importaban tanto como a la bruja o al demonio. Debería esperar a que aparecieran y mantener alejados a los monjes para poder enfrentarse a ellos y poder obtener todos los Shen gong wus.

Y conseguir todos los nuevos que aparecían.

No se sorprendió que los monjes no hubiesen notado que ahora llevaba botas blancas. Contrastaban mucho con su sobretodo, pero tenían mejores cosas en las que pensar. Se preguntó mentalmente si sospecharían la razón por la cual no se sacaba el sobretodo cuando estaba en presencia de alguien. Y notó, sin sentir la sorpresa que esperaba, que no decía una palabra a menos que fuera para enfrentarse en un duelo xiaolin.

Si había perdido el don de la palabra oral, no le importaba.

Lo que importaba ahora era seguir entrenando y haciéndose más fuerte.

Era hora de seguir creando.

.-.

Cuando se activó otro Shen gong wu, Dojo sólo sintió un ligero espasmo, que le duró tres segundos. Confundido, no sabía si eso significaba que otro Shen gong wu había sido activado, o si estaba enfermo. No pudo localizar el lugar y al consultarlo con el Maestro Fung, éste se mostró igual de confundido. Dojo nunca había dejado de sentir en dónde se encontraban los Shen gong wus, y presintió que era mejor no decírselo a los monjes, al menos por ahora.

Quienes sí lo sintieron fueron Wuya y Hannibal Bean. Jack esperó, sentado en la cima de la montaña en donde había aparecido el Libro de Long, sabiendo en dónde estaba pero sin querer agarrarlo si no se encontraba con quien quería hacerlo. Había bloqueado la señal del Shen gong wu, así que los monjes no sabían en dónde estaba, si es que Dojo había recibido una señal. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con que no venían dos personas, sino sólo una, y sabía de quién se trataba incluso antes de verlo.

Chase Young.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Spicer- dijo el guerrero.

-… - Jack sólo lo miraba.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha sucedido? Según supe, has cambiado tu técnica para mejor-

-… - empezó a caminar hacia el Shen gong wu.

-¿No vas a contestarme, Spicer?- dijo Chase, adelantándose y tocando el libro al mismo tiempo que el otro.

-Te desafío a un duelo xiaolin- respondió el pelirrojo –apuesto mi Ojo de Dashi-

-Y yo apuesto mi Catalejo del Águila– dijo Chase, algo contrariado. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-El desafío será una carrera de obstáculos-

Ante esto el guerrero alzó una ceja. ¿De verdad pensaba que tenía posibilidades de ganarle?

-Tienes muchas ganas de perder, Spicer-

.-.

Cuando empezaron a correr, Chase empezó a sospechar. Debía haberlo hecho antes, en especial cuando no vio aparecer a lo monjes, a Hannibal Bean ni a Wuya. Los obstáculos iban desde grandes rocas que aparecían del suelo, precipicios que se abrían de repente, espejismos engañosos y espinas venenosas hasta rayos que caían desde el cielo, que se había cubierto de nubes negras.

Jack se movía con fluidez, como si fuera todo un experto en desplazarse por terrenos accidentados. Saltaba como si tuviera la habilidad del monje del viento, pero no se sentía la brisa a su alrededor. Pronto se dio cuenta que debía cambiar a su forma reptiliana si quería ganar el libro, pero Jack ni siquiera lo miró cuando lo hizo.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

Ahora iban casi cabeza a cabeza, y faltaba poco para alcanzar el Libro de Long, que estaba en un pedestal a cien metros de ellos. Chase aumentó la velocidad, todavía sin saber bien qué estaba planeando Jack, y vio cómo sus manos se alargaban para tomar el Libro. ¿Qué pasaba si lo agarraban al mismo tiempo?

Hubo una vacilación de una décima de segundo en Jack, y el guerrero lo notó. Y de forma automática aprovechó su oportunidad. Agarró el Libro de Long, ganando el duelo xiaolin, y el escenario volvió a ser el de antes. Chase volvió a su forma humana y miró a Jack, quien no había usado su mochila para volar, sino que había usado sus habilidades físicas para el duelo.

Y lo había superado.

Él, Chase Young, guerrero inmortal, había sido superado por un simple mortal que un año atrás no dudaba en adorarlo o temblar cuando lo veía. Había tenido que transformarse en dragón para ganarle, y por una décima de segundo, mientras que Jack no tenía otra forma más poderosa, o eso parecía. La diferencia de poderes era evidente, y más todavía lo era el cambio de Jack. Miró al otro, quien le devolvió la mirada sin expresión.

-¿Qué te sucede, Spicer?- preguntó al fin, confundido -¿Qué te han hecho?-

No podía ser él, por su propia voluntad. Tenía que haber sido otra cosa que lo había atrapado.

-... – Jack se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, sin decir una palabra y se dio la vuelta.

Chase se quedó atónito. ¿Sus ojos le engañaban? ¿Jack Spicer dándose vuelta e ignorándolo como si fuera un simple mortal?

-Spicer, te ordeno que me digas qué te ha sucedido- el otro no paró -¡Spicer!-

Lo único que detenía su transformación era la sorpresa ante la situación. Jack se perdió de vista detrás de una piedra, lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarlo, y Chase lo siguió. _Estaba siguiendo a Spicer_. Cuando llegó, allí no había nadie, excepto Wuya y Hannibal Bean quienes venían hacia el lugar.

-¿Chase Young? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hannibal.

-He ganado el duelo xiaolin- dijo el guerrero –contra Jack Spicer-

-Eso no es ninguna sorpresa, sabiendo quién eres tú y quién es él- dijo Wuya, melosa.

Chase la miró, y la bruja se asombró. El guerrero no tenía la mirada dominante y depredadora de siempre, sino que parecía... Como si descubriera algo. La bruja pensó, orgullosa, que al fin había reparado en su belleza, pero el ánimo se le fue a los pies cuando vio que Chase daba media vuelta y se iba, sin decir una palabra.

.-.

"_...sabiendo quién eres tú y quién es él..._"

Pero no lo sabía.

Chase Young estaba en su ciudadela, meditando sobre estas palabras. Wuya había dado en el clavo, aunque sin saberlo y sin tener ésa intención. No conocía al nuevo Jack Spicer. No parecía Jack Spicer, y no actuaba cono Jack Spicer. Sabía lo del Trébol de Plata, y sabía que tenía algo que ver con el cambio, pero lo desconcertaba el cómo. Por lo general había evidencias a la vista, objetos que se movían, armaduras, elementos de ése tipo.

Pero con Jack Spicer era diferente.

Parecía ser un efecto invisible, interno quizás. Había percibido algo extraño en él, y no sólo por su actitud. Su aura había cambiado, y lo mismo su nivel de energía y cómo la usaba. Antes malgastaba fuerza y tiempo en cosas inútiles como burlarse de sus oponentes cuando ganaba, o en volver a reparar jackbots que habían demostrado ser obsoletos. No se explicaba cómo era posible que pudiera demostrar tanta inteligencia e ingenio a veces y tan poco sentido común en otras.

Pero había otra cosa.

Quizás, como con el Bastón del mono, Jack Spicer tenía una gran afinidad con el Trébol de plata. Quizás, y sólo quizás, el Trébol de plata fuera el Shen gong wu con el que tenía más afinidad. ¿Pero tanto como para absorberlo? Y hablando de eso...

Tomó el Libro de Long, lo abrió y empezó a escribir una pregunta. Si no le habían informado mal, ése Shen gong wu podía hacer que las ideas de quien escribiera en él se aclararan. Se debía escribir una pregunta, y si bien no daba la respuesta directa, pero dejaba bien encaminado, en especial cuando se sentía que estaba cerca de la respuesta, pero le faltaba algo.

La tinta brilló y se deshizo como si fuera de humo, absorbida por el papel viejo y amarillento. Chase empezó a pensar en los monjes, y se preguntó cómo era posible que sólo hubiera cuatro, si los elementos chinos eran cinco. Y el viento no existía como elemento...

Una luz se encendió en su cabeza.

Tenía que encontrar al monje del viento.

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo costó más, pero me salió. Lo terminé el nueve de marzo, el mismo día de mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños :3. Se aceptan regalos tardíos.

Y por cierto, no me esperaba tal reacción ante el primer capítulo (hasta me pregunté si alguien me dejaría algún comentario cuando lo publiqué) Me puso muy contenta el saber que les gusta y cómo va quedando. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que haya opiniones tan divididas acerca de si debo o no hacerlo yaoi, así que voy a hacer lo siguiente: tengo escrito el tercer y la mitad del cuarto capítulo, así que voten si quieren que sea o no yaoi.

**Gioseppe**: de hecho estaba barajando las opciones acerca de qué pareja sería, si este fanfic va hacia el yaoi. El Shen gong wu me lo inventé yo, y de hecho está inspirado en un manga de un grupo de mangakas muy famoso, pero decirte más sería reventarte la trama , o al menos una parte de ella. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (voto para fanfic yaoi)

**X name**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si ahora parece bueno después se va a poner mejor. Gracias por tu comentario (voto para no-yaoi)

**Lady-orochimaru**: ¡holas chica! Me halaga tenerte aquí Y ya verás lo que puede hacer Jack, esto no es nada. Avisame cuando lo hayas escrito, así le pego una ojeada y te dejo algún comentario... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (voto para el fanfic yaoi)

**Shadir**: Oo olas, y yo que me preguntaba si iba a recibir algún comentario por este fanfic... Empecé a ver algunas imágenes de ésa pareja en Deviantart y busqué fanfics en castellano e inglés, y empecé a ver la serie y... Aquí llegué, pero sigo en camino. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (voto a favor de fanfic yaoi)

**Kiri** **Miyamoto**: y antes que nada, también leí tus drabbles y me gustaron. El fanfic apenas empieza y tiene mucha tela por cortar, así que tendrás algo que leer por un buen rato. La pareja que me pides que NO use es la misma que otra comentarista me pidió XDD. Así que sigo barajando opciones. No hay villano propio porque, la verdad, no se me ocurría cómo sería, así que dije "¿Y si hago esto?" y así salió XDDD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo –este es el comentario que más me ha hecho reír- (voto a favor del fanfic yaoi)

**Daxo**: voto contado. ¿Y quién dijo que esa persona a la que hacer referencia se va a quedar solo? El efecto del Trébol de Plata todavía no ha mostrado todo su poder. Gracias por tu apoyo (voto para no-yaoi)

**Chibi-Kaisie**: de hecho es la primera ves que escribo algo de esta serie, por culpa de las imágenes de Deviantart y algunos fanfics en inglés y castellano. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: Oo olas, mirá vos lo bien que le estoy acertando… Quizás aparezcan más Shen gonog wus, quizás no, lo que sí va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo es que a más de una se le va a caer la mandíbula al piso. ¿Avatar? Hum… por el momento, no, pero quién te dice en un tiempito… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, compatriota.

Hasta el momento la tabla de votos va así

Fanfic yaoi: 4.

Fanfic no-yaoi: 2.

Ustedes decidan.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Tan puro que rechaza la sangre

.-.

Trébol de Plata

.-.

3: Tan puro que rechaza la sangre

.-.

-Tengo que intercambiar unas palabras contigo-

Chase Young, el mismísimo, había aparecido ésa tarde en las puertas del templo xiaolin. Raimundo estaba en el patio cuando lo escuchó, sobresaltándose al escuchar ésa frase, y más aún cuando sus ojos le confirmaron lo que le habían informado sus orejas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el monje, poniéndose en guardia.

-Ya me oíste- dijo Chase, mirándolo fijo.

Raimundo sintió un escalofrío, pero vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó, todavía tenso.

-De Jack Spicer-

Silencio.

-Cierra la boca- dijo el guerrero, pasando a su lado.

-¿Con qué derecho entras al templo como si nada?- reaccionó el otro, dándose vuelta.

Y se encontró cara a cara con Chase.

-Te preocupa- le dijo el guerrero.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el otro, sin entender.

-Te preocupa igual que a los otros monjes el saber qué le pasa a Jack Spicer. Y no tienes idea de qué le está pasando, pero y sí. Y creo que tienes algo que ver. Y si no lo tienes, entonces lo tendrás-

-... –

-Cierra la boca- dijo Chase, y volvió a avanzar.

Hacia el dormitorio del Maestro Fung.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Raimundo se puso delante de él.

-Te vienes conmigo a mi ciudadela-

Silencio.

-Aquí no tendrás el entrenamiento apropiado- lo miró fijo con sus ojos de reptil.

-¿Y te preguntaste si quiero ir?-

-Si no hacemos nada, Jack Spicer dejará de existir- pausa –Los otros monjes no servirán, porque sus elementos no son los adecuados. Pero necesitas entrenamiento especial, y uno que no obtendrás aquí-

-¿Y por qué...?- Chase lo cortó.

-Porque mientras le digo a tu Maestro que vienes, tú vas a buscar tus cosas, Shen gong wus incluidos-

-¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte?-

-Porque de otro modo lo que creen que es Jack vendrá, sacara los Shen gong wus que tengan, los hará pedazos a todos ustedes y se irá para hacer lo mismo en otro lugar. Y eso sólo para empezar-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Ambos voltearon para ver a Kimiko, asombrada anta la escena.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Chase?- le preguntó la chica. No parecía tener intenciones de ponerse en guardia.

-Vine a llevarme a Raimundo a entrenar a mi ciudadela. Y ya que estás aquí, él podrá ir a buscar sus cosas mientras le informas al Maestro Fung- dijo Chase con calma. Miró a Raimundo –Ve por tus cosas. Ya-

-No quiero-

-Tienes mi permiso, Raimundo- dijo el Maestro Fung, atraído por la energía de Chase al lugar. Ambos guerreros se miraron, midiéndose con la mirada. Parecían dos grandes entes uno frente al otro, pero sin enfrentarse.

-Ma... Maestro Fung- dijo Raimundo, sin creerlo -¿Usted cree que es buena idea?-

-Sí, Raimundo, así lo creo. He llegado a la misma conclusión que Chase Young, y creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a entrenar con él. Esto va más allá del lado Wudai o Heylin- lo miró a los ojos –Pero es tu decisión el ir o no-

Silencio.

.-.

Todavía sintiendo desconfianza, Raimundo entró a la ciudadela de Chase Young. Los guerreros felinos aparecieron enseguida, dándole la bienvenida al guerrero y mirando sin gruñir al monje del viento. El muchacho supuso que les había dado instrucciones de no atacarlo, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Estaba solo en territorio de un oponente poderoso.

-Deja de mirarme así- dijo al fin Chase –Tendrás que concentrarte mucho para poder dominar rápido las técnicas que necesitarás-

-Todavía no confío en ti- resopló Raimundo, sintiéndose derrotado.

-Yo no te obligué, tú viniste porque así lo decidiste- el guerrero se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó –Si quieres volver y ver cómo lo que sea que aparenta ser Jack Spicer acaba con todos nosotros, uno por uno, puedes irte cuando lo desees-

-Es que no termino de entender por qué te preocupas tanto. Dices ser un guerrero poderoso, y no parecer ser del tipo que comparte sus técnicas porque sí. Además, ¿de dónde aprendiste técnicas del viento? ¿Eras un monje del viento cuando eras...?- la mirada de Chase lo cortó, pero después recuperó el habla -¡Oh, vamos! No termino de entender de dónde sacaste ésas técnicas-

-No son literalmente del Viento, sino de algo que tiene al Viento como elemento. Es por eso que las conozco, y eras el más apropiado para aprenderlas- se dio vuelta y siguió caminando, atravesando un jardín hermoso.

Raimundo se sorprendió. No se esperaba que un lugar así estuviera en la ciudadela de Chase, y el ver a los felinos por allí sólo aumentaba la sensación de irrealidad de la escena. El guerrero no dijo nada, pero se sintió orgulloso de su jardín.

-Eh... ¿En dónde dormiré?- preguntó Raimundo, cuando dejaron atrás el jardín para entrar en un pasillo.

-Aquí- dijo Chase, y abrió una puerta que parecía la de un castillo.

Era una habitación amplia, con una mesa una silla, una lámpara en el techo, una cama, las puertas de un armario y de lo que debía ser el baño, además de tener una estatua de un dragón del viento en el centro de la habitación. Lo que más le extrañó al monje del viento no fue que hubiera tan pocas cosas, sino que la cama estuviera contra una pared, de tal forma que sólo se podía bajar por uno de los costados.

-Espero que se mantenga así mientras permaneces aquí- dijo Chase, desconcertando a Raimundo –Cada objeto tiene una razón de estar en el lugar en que está, y si los cambias de posición se romperá la armonía-

-Entendido- dijo el otro, recuperado la cautela.

-Ahora deberás dormir. Mañana a la mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento, y no dejaré lugar a impertinencias o perezas- le dijo, mirándolo fijo –Y no me interesa tu espíritu rebelde, porque esto es por el bien común de ambos lados-

Dicho esto, se retiró.

.-.

Por un momento loco, Raimundo pensó que se le estaba insinuando. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que no dormiría con Chase (lo que lo hubiera puesto más que nervioso) y empezó a sacar sus cosas. Algo de ropa, que fue directo al armario, sus Shen gong wus y pocas cosas más. Puso los objetos mágicos sobre la mesa, con cuidado, y después de acomodar el resto de sus cosas, se dirigió al baño.

Le dio una extraña sensación el entrar al recinto, en especial porque no se esperaba que fuera tan grande. En un rincón había una bañera y Raimundo no pudo resistir el llenarla de agua tibia. Se desvistió, dejando su ropa sucia en un canasto, y se metió al agua, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ése día.

Lo que más le sorprendía no fue la orden de Chase de ir con él, sino la aceptación del Maestro Fung. No entendía cómo era posible que él, que hoy a la mañana estaba entrenando con sus amigos, estuviera ahora en la ciudadela de Chase Young, el día anterior a un entrenamiento que ni se le había ocurrido que podía existir.

Se sumergió por completo y emergió después de unos segundos. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Y mejor si era posible. Si Jack Spicer ahora era un tipo tan peligroso como para que Chase enseñara sus técnicas a un monje xiaolin, la cosa iba más que en serio. Salió de la bañera, decidido, y después de sacarse y vestirse con su pijama, se lavó los dientes y dejó el baño como lo había encontrado. Colgó su toalla en una percha que sacó del armario y se fue a dormir.

La cama tenía sábanas de seda, y Raimundo se sorprendió. No había dormido nunca entre seda, y le gustó el contacto contra su piel. Lo pensó mejor y se sacó el pijama, quedándose sólo en ropa interior. Se acostó en la cama, sintiéndose relajado pero sin olvidar lo que tendría que hacer mañana. Se durmió enseguida, preguntándose con qué se encontraría mañana.

.-.

-Oh, Jack, al fin te he encontrado- dijo una melosa Wuya, cuando vio al muchacho por primera vez en meses.

El otro ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos.

Estaba meditando en la orilla de un río pedregoso, en alguna parte del oeste de China. Wuya lo había estado buscando por mucho tiempo, incluso antes que Hannibal Bean se lo ordenara. Y sólo en ése momento lo había encontrado. Le sorprendió verlo, en espacial porque se notaba que no sólo había cambiado en el interior, sino que ahora parecía haber desarrollado más musculatura. Parecía otra persona, y eso en sólo dos meses.

Y ahora que lo veía, era bastante atractivo.

-Hannibal Bean y yo hemos visto cómo has mejorado en éste tiempo, y hemos decidido el darte una oportunidad de volver con nosotros- pausa –Es una gran oportunidad para ti, Jack-

Silencio.

A Wuya no le gustaba sentirse ignorada.

Jack no le prestaba atención, y seguía meditando en silencio. La bruja esperó hasta que se cansó, y entonces avanzó hacia él. Sabía que lo había escuchado, y sabía que tenía habilidades que no había mostrado, pero todavía no lo asimilaba. Se paró justo detrás de él, a menos de un metro de su espalda, y acercó su mano para tocarle el hombro.

Sintió un dolor agudo en la palma de la mano, como si la hubiesen atravesado con una espada. Dio un grito de dolor, sorprendida por el ataque, y retrocedió mirándose la mano. Había sido atravesada de lado a lado, y se veía una delgada línea de sangre en el anverso y el reverso, que pronto empezó a fluir con más fuerza. Jack no se había movido, y no cambió su posición cuando la bruja desapareció.

Había aprendido la lección.

.-.

A la mañana siguiente, los monjes estaban algo inquietos. Clay no confiaba en Chase Young, y sospechaba que había algo detrás del "reclutamiento" de Raimundo. Kimiko estaba silenciosa, pero en su cabeza tenía los mismos interrogantes que el vaquero. Dojo estaba escondido debajo del sombrero de Clay, temblando, aunque le Maestro Fung le había dicho que Chase ya se había ido y que ni siquiera había insinuado algo sobre el dragón.

Omi, en cambio, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento, Omi?- le preguntó la chica.

-Porque ahora que Chase ha decidido entrenar a Raimundo, empieza a notar una faceta más buena. Y eso puede ser el primer paso para que abandone el lado del mal- dijo el pequeño monje.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero recuerda que hasta las serpientes hibernan antes de volver con más veneno- dijo Clay.

-¿Raimundo estará bien?- preguntó Kimiko –Sé que si hubiera querido, Chase lo hubiera llevado a su ciudadela sin preguntar ni avisar... Pero todavía siento mucha desconfianza hacia él-

-No temas, Kimiko- dijo Omi, sonriendo como siempre –Si ha actuado así, es porque no quiere hacerlo por la fuerza. Y si el Maestro Fung estuvo de acuerdo, no hay de qué preocuparse-

.-.

No necesitó limpiar la sangre de la bruja.

Algo tan puro no permanecería sucio por algo tan innoble como algo que viniera de Wuya. Miró lo que había cortado la mano de la mujer sólo para encontrarla tan brillante y hermosa como siempre. Ni una mancha, ni un residuo energético, nada.

Suspiró.

Sabía que estaba logrando todo lo que quería, o lo que había querido durante toda su vida. Ganaba los duelos xiaolin, obtenía Shen gong wus, acumulaba victorias propias y derrotas ajenas, se hacía cada vez más fuerte y sus ideas no dejaban de bullir.

Pero no se sentía como creía.

Debería sentirse bien, saltar de la euforia, disfrutar de la mirada de Chase, su ídolo, sobre su persona y echar a patadas a Hannibal Bean y a Wuya de su vida. Pensó de nuevo en Chase y no encontró nada remotamente similar a la adoración que había sentido apenas medio año atrás. Se preguntó si eso era malo y se tocó el brazo izquierdo, sobre el brazalete dorado y verde que se había fabricado. Se preguntó si alguien sospechaba lo que le estaba pasando, o si se preocupaban por él. ¿Sabrían en dónde estaba? ¿O lo que tenía pensado hacer? ¿Creían que iban a poder pararlo, hiciesen las alianzas que hiciesen?

Había muchas cosas que escondía su sobretodo, y no sólo el cambio de calzado. Si alguien le sacaba la ropa, quizás entendería qué pasaba, pero no tendría tiempo para reaccionar.

Moriría allí mismo.

.-.

.-.

El tercer capítulo me costó un poco más, pero aquí está al fin. Me gustó ver la expresión de Raimundo cuando Chase aparece de la nada y le dice "te vienes conmigo" XDD. Adivinen qué tipo de pensamientos se me vinieron a la cabeza cuando lo escribí.

Y por cierto, quedé muy feliz y muy sorprendida al ver cuán bien recibieron el fanfic. Intentaré mantener la calidad de la historia al nivel que merecen mis lectoras. ¡He escrito!

**Hojesama** **Ku**: bueno, ya que me lo piden con tanto énfasis… Actualizo más o menos cada sábado a la mañana, así que cada semana va a haber un nuevo capítulo. Voto contado para yaoi y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Napy**: me alegra mucho el saber que inspiro a otras escritoras O. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (voto para yaoi)

**Dark** **Angelus**: Oo Olas, cuántos halagos para esta humilde servidora... Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo (voto para fanfic yaoi)

**Gioseppe**: de hecho Raimundo estaba más preocupado por saber qué va a poder hacer Jack ahora con el Trébol de Plata... Y Chase está intrigado porque, por primera vez en toda la historia, ¡Jack Spicer le ganó un duelo xiaolin! ¡Al gran Chase Young! No me digas que no fue sorprendente, y si bien podría ser tomado como lo decís, hasta el momento pensaba que el fanfic era _neutral_, por así decirlo (mirá las cosas que me vengo a enterar) Tengo ideas de cómo podrían ser ambos, tanto el yaoi como el no yaoi, y son muy buenas. Sea lo que sea, voy a hacer otro porque tengo muchas ideas y son muy buenas como para dejarlas así nomás. O sea que si este es yaoi, el próximo de DX será no yaoi y viceversa. Muchas gracias por la idea O. Lo de los elementos chinos cae por su propio peso, y más ahora que Raimundo va a ser entrenado por Chase. Tenés toda la razón, la última batalla fue menos detallada. Intentaré que las próximas sean, al menos, tan buenas como la primera. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo (voto para yaoi)

**Andrux:** me sorprendí al leer tu comentario, porque pensé que ibas a reclamarme el que este fanfic fuera yaoi XDD. ¿JxS? ¿Jack con quién me decías? No lo entendí. Los efectos del Trébol de Plata y lo que está haciendo Jack en realidad ya se va a ver, en especial cuando se encuentre con... bueno, tendrás que leer. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (voto para fanfic yaoi)

**Daxo**: olas, estos comentarios me están dejando más sorprendida que nunca... ¿Tan pocos fanfics hay que tengan a Jack como protagonista que no sean yaoi? Tengo muchas ideas y **Gioseppe** me dio la solución: voy a escribir otro fanfic, si este es no yaoi entonces el otor será yaoi y viceversa. O sea que habrá para todos los gustos ¿os parece? Ah, y la mayoría de las personas que escriben fanfics son mujeres de edades que van desde los 10 a los 30 años, así que es normal que aparezca el yaoi, ya que es uno de los pocos (sino el único) tipo de fanfic escrito por y para mujeres (niñas, adolescentes, jóvenes...) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y las ideas (voto para fanfic no yaoi contado)

**Zaeta** **Ketchum**: pero que no me hayas hecho una dedicatoria no quiere decir que no puedas hacerme un lindo dibujo ahora XD. Yo tampoco soy una fiel seguidora, de hecho empecé el primer capítulo con unas imágenes de Deviantart y un par de capítulos vistos (y unos cuantos fanfics de temática que ya supondrás, en castellano e inglés) esos dos que mencionas van a tener mucho más en común de lo que pensás... Los nombres se me ocurren pensando primero en qué efecto causan, y después intento relacionarlo con algo que conozca. El Libro de Long, por ejemplo, es muy parecido, en cierta forma, al diario de Tom Riddle (del segundo libro de Harry Potter XD) y así. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo (voto para yaoi)

**Shady10**: ¡compatriota! ¿Sabés las ganas que tengo desde hace años de irme a dar una vuelta por tus pagos? Tus palabras me llenan de orgullo y de ganas de seguir escribiendo, más ahora que tengo tu aprobación. Lo de los elementos es algo presente en diversas series, y creo que las hacen así para adaptarlas a occidente más que nada. Raimundo también me gusta y va a ser uno de los protagonistas aquí. Muchísimas gracias por tu inestimable apoyo, colega.

**Karen Tsukamoto**: seeee, Jack frío es muy sensual, y más cuando se descubra lo que esconde bajo el sobretodo (y estoy hablando de cosas _sobre_ la piel, no en la piel desnuda) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (voto para yaoi)

**Chibi-Kaisie**: ésas imágenes son un vicio y rock and roll, y estoy decidida a terminar este fanfic con la calidad que se merecen mis lectoras. Ya tengo definida la trama, sólo me falta escribir. Muchísimas graica spor tu apoyo (voto para yaoi)

**Shadir**: ok, voto a favor del yaoi. La pareja todavía no está fija, aunque hay tres candidatos muy fuertes para poder armarla (o quizás los tres, XP, yum...) Alguna vez a Chase le iba a tocar confundirse, y si era con Jack, mejor. El Jack que extrañás... no sé si aparecerá de nuevo, aunque tengo la sensación que un gótico extrovertido es algo contradictorio. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (y no sé de qué detalle hablabas)

**M.G.**: ya extrañaba verte por aquí. Ese Shen gong wu tiene muchos efectos según la persona, y la razón por la que reaccionó así con Jack ya se verá más adelante (y yo quisiera tenerlo también) Y si me lo pedís vos, ya es un hecho. No me había dado cuenta de lo del Metal, peor ahora que lo decís, sí, muchos de mis personajes son Metalosos ó metálicos. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nanami**: OO ¿MI Nanami? ¿La que yo conozco, ésa niña vampiro japonesa? ¿En dónde estabas, que no te veía? ¿O sos otra persona que usa el mismo nombre que mi personaje? Comos sea, tu voto para el yaoi cuenta, y gracias a vos por leer.

**Kizna** **Okashi**: me emociona ver con cuánto entusiasmo recibieron este fanfic, snif... Tanto halagos me dan más ideas y me animan a escribir más y mejor en menos tiempo. Jack cambió por buenas razones, así que ya te vas a dar cuenta de qué es lo que le pasó. Voto para yaoi contad, señorita, ya decidí la pareja y las situaciones. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Votación final:**

Fanfic yaoi: 4 + 9 13

Fanfic no yaoi: 2 + 1 3

Los votantes han expresado su opinión, así que así escribiré. :3

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Plumas blancas, alas plateadas

.-.

Trébol de Plata

.-.

4: Plumas blancas, alas plateadas

.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Raimundo se encontró con un nuevo juego de ropa sobre su cama. Era un conjunto blanco que cambiaba de color según desde dónde se lo mirara, e irradiaba una energía extraña. No era ni Wudai ni Heilyn, sino algo más... elevado.

El diseño era muy similar al que había usado Chase Young 1500 años atrás, y Raimundo se preguntó de dónde había salido ésa ropa. Se la puso con cuidado, sintiendo cómo la tela –que parecía agua hecha paño- dejaba de ser fría y empezaba a tomar temperatura. Incluso le pareció que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, porque habría jurado que era algo grande para él. Incluso el calzado era blanco.

Después de tender su cama, escuchó unos golpes suaves en su puerta. Esperaba que fuera uno de los felinos de Chase, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con el amo de la ciudadela, quien sonrió al verlo.

-Veo que ya encontraste tu nuevo uniforme- dijo el inmortal, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Raimundo se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, y sólo entonces entró el otro. Vio al monje del viento desde todos los ángulos y asintió con la cabeza –Te queda perfecto- lo miró a los ojos –El desayuno está servido. Luego empezaremos-

-Eh... sí- dijo Raimundo, algo desconcertado.

Chase salió de su habitación, dejando a un muchacho muy confundido adentro.

Chase Young no había entrado imponiéndose, sino que había tocado a su puerta y no había entrado sino hasta que él lo invitó, haciéndose a un lado. Además, había venido él mismo y no uno de los felinos a anunciarle el desayuno. ¿De verdad ése era Chase? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan intimidado, si le había dicho desde un principio que iba a entrenarlo? Era alguien de palabra, aunque ellos hubieran sido enemigos hasta el día anterior.

-¿Acaso quieres empezar sin comer?- escuchó la voz de Chase desde el pasillo. Estaba parado, mirándolo fijo, y Raimundo cayó en la cuenta que no sabía en dónde estaba el comedor.

-Eh... No, ya voy- dijo el muchacho, y siguió Chase.

.-.

Otro Shen gong wu se había activado, el Collar de Clef. El pergamino decía que quien lo usara podía detectar el punto débil o lo que más se quería esconder de algo o alguien, vivo, muerto o no-muerto. Omi se rascó la cabeza ante lo último.

-¿Cómo se puede estar no-muerto?- preguntó el pequeño, mientras cabalgaban sobre Dojo.

-¿Sabes lo que son los vampiros, Omi?- preguntó Kimiko.

-Oh, vamos, chica, no me digas que crees en ésas cosas... – dijo Clay, algo sorprendido.

-Estamos volando sobre un dragón, tenemos como enemigos a una bruja, un poroto y algún que otro ser "imposible" sin contar con que buscamos un objeto mágico- dijo la chica -¿Porqué no puede ser posible?-

La conversación fue interrumpida por un rayo que cayó muy cerca de Dojo. Tan cerca que quemó uno de los lados del dragón, quien gritó de dolor y sorpresa y empezó a bajar casi en picada.

-¡Dojo, reacciona!- dijo Kimiko, agarrándolo de los bigotes y tirándoselos.

El dragón empezó a caer más despacio, y con la chica dirigiéndolo, lograron aterrizar en un río cercano. El dragón cayó a un lado de los monjes, tratando de no caerles encima, y empezó a volver a su tamaño pequeño. Clay lo atrapó en su sombrero antes que la corriente se lo llevase.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Omi, cuando lograron pisar tierra firme. En todos sus viajes, nunca había pasado algo como eso.

Clay miró hacia arriba y se quedó atónito. Los otros dos lo imitaron, y vieron salir de entre las nubes una figura con alas en la espalda, y un puñado de rayos en la mano. El pelo rojo era inconfundible, y si les quedaban dudas se les fueron cuando vieron a Jack Spicer volando en picada hacia ellos, lanzándoles el mismo rayo que había hecho caer a Dojo.

Lograron esquivar el primero, pero el segundo rozó a Omi en una pierna y el monje cayó arrodillado, dando un alarido por el sorpresivo e intenso dolor quemante. Alrededor de un rayo la temperatura del aire es superior a la de la superficie del Sol, así que era todo un logro el que no se hubiese desmayado. Jack movió su brazo y Omi salió disparado entre los árboles. Jack hizo el gesto en el aire de patear algo, y en ése momento Kimiko sintió que la aplastaban por ambos lados por un segundo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba dentro de un rombo calado de ocho lados, y tenía sus dos manos a cada lado y las piernas abajo, aseguradas con algo que parecía metal.

Volaba demasiado rápido para verlo en detalle, pero sus alas eran plateadas, según pudo ver Kimiko, y muy veloces. De una certera patada en la cara derribó a Clay, y se oyó el ruido de algo que se quebraba. La chica rezaba para que fuera sólo la mandíbula y no algo más serio. Jack se volvió hacia ella, y por un segundo le pareció un duende triste, que no dejaba escapar sus lágrimas porque no tenía más.

Movió su mano y los pocos Shen gong wus que tenían salieron disparados hacia arriba, y cuando bajaron de nuevo a tierra, Jack dejó de mover sus alas. Agarró los objetos mágicos con sus dos alas, formando algo similar a una canasta o una bandeja doblada, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Kimiko notó, asombrada, que las alas de Jack eran metálicas. Cada pluma de sus alas estaba conectada a una varilla de metal, como las alas de un pájaro mecánico.

Plumas blancas, alas plateadas.

Jack agarró todos los Shen gong wus y levantó vuelo, sin decir una palabra.

.-.

Raimundo todavía estaba algo tenso durante el desayuno, y no dejó de preguntarse por qué, si la habitación era tan amplia, tenía que desayunar en una mesa pegada a la pared. La comida no era muy diferente a la que había en el templo, lo cual lo calmó un poco. Los pocos felinos que vio no lo agredían, y a veces lo miraban sin la intención de acercarse siquiera. Había un aroma tranquilizante en el ambiente, y cuando terminó de comer ya no sentía más nerviosismo.

Oyó a Chase antes que abriera la puerta. Le indicó que lo siguiera con pocas palabras, pero sin agresión. Raimundo lo siguió, intentando memorizar por dónde iba para poder hacerlo la próxima vez sin indicaciones. Fueron a un lugar que parecía ser un templo budista poco iluminado, con un agujero en el centro que brillaba. El monje se acercó, curioso, y vio que las paredes del agujero estaban cubiertas de cristales que brillaban con distintos colores.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó a Chase, quien no se había movido.

-Es el primer paso de tu entrenamiento- dijo el inmortal, caminando hacia el agujero.

Raimundo no se movió cuando el otro paró a su lado, y lo miró atento, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos. Chase caminó hasta el borde y se volvió, hasta que el monje fue hasta el borde. Una vez allí, Chase dio un paso al frente y desapareció. Raimundo respiró hondo, algo acostumbrado a que le pasaran cosas raras y lo imitó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un espacio blanco, el paisaje de una montaña nevada entre las nubes. Miró para todos lados, curioso, hasta encontrar a Chase sobre una nube. El inmortal lo miró y el muchacho se acercó, dudando al ver la nube.

-Siéntate allí- dijo Chase, señalando una roca frente a él que sobresalía entre la nieve y las nubes –Cierra los ojos, relájate y pon tu mente en blanco-

Raimundo le hizo caso y sintió cómo el aire fresco de la montaña le llenaba el cuerpo. En vez de cortarle la garganta como un cuchillo, sentía que le estaba limpiado el cuerpo con cada respiración, poco a poco. No estaba perdiendo su esencia, sino purificándola y elevándola. Empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se disolvía y se volvía uno con el aire de la montaña, mezclándose con su elemento. Sin devorarse, sin luchar, aceptándose mutuamente...

Hasta que se detuvieron.

Quizás habían sido tres segundos de ésa sensación de "mezcla" de elementos, pero había estado ahí. Después empezó a sentir con lentitud su cuerpo, empezando por su interior físico. Sentía el aire frío de la montaña pasándole por la garganta con cada respiración, y luego sintió sus pulmones. Sintió cómo absorbía el frío y expulsaba aire tibio, y luego sintió cómo era expulsado por su nariz. Después sintió el vapor de su propia respiración en su cara y cuello. Más tarde sintió de nuevo su piel, y todo lo que había bajo ella. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, era consciente de cada hebra de tela sobre su cuerpo.

Chase no estaba.

Al menos, no a la vista. Su cuerpo no cambió de temperatura cuando se movió, despacio y con la gracia de un felino, para pararse. Giró la cabeza, y vio algo negro que interrumpía el blanco de la nieve. Había seguido nevando, pero un pedazo de tierra, además de en donde él había estado, sobresalían. Pero sabía que Chase no estaba allí. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se concentró, buscando la energía del guerrero. Algo que no fuera la energía de ése lugar.

No fue ninguno de los cinco sentidos lo que le avisó. Sólo supo que Chase estaba bajo sus pies y reaccionó sin pensar. Saltó un momento antes que le guerrero saliera de la nieve y le lanzara una roca helada. Raimundo usó su elemento, aumentado con la nieve y el hielo, para desviarla, sin que su corazón se agitara.

Para él era algo natural.

Un momento.

¿Natural estar peleando con Chase Young y no ponerse en alerta? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Y desde cuándo le nieve y el hielo le hacían caso? Sintió el frío agarre de Chase en su tobillo y cómo lo hacía girar en el aire, para luego patearlo en el estómago y echarlo a la nieve. El monje se levantó, decidido a pelear y con una expresión decidida en el rostro, pero el otro sólo lo miró, apenas tocó tierra.

-Vaya, lograste la conexión- dijo Chase.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Raimundo, sin aflojar su postura.

-La conexión con este lugar. Absorbiste la frialdad y mezclaste tu energía con la del sitio. Usaste bien el primer movimiento, aunque luego te desconcentraste. Y debo admitir que no esperaba que la lograras la primera vez... –

Raimundo se sorprendió, y dejó su pose defensiva. Chase estaba en lo cierto. Todo lo que había sentido antes ahora tenía sentido, y la conexión con todo lo que lo rodeaba había sido tan _natural_ y _limpio_ que se sorprendió de haberlo hecho. Chase no lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sino serio, y luego se dio media vuelta.

-Será mejor que descanses. Pasaste cuatro horas así-

-Espera- dijo Raimundo, y el otro lo miró por sobre el hombro. El monje hizo una inclinación como los japoneses hacia Chase. El guerrero no se movió –Te juzgué mal. Realmente quieres enseñarme, y por eso mereces mi respeto, aunque estemos en lados distintos-

Chase sonrió y siguió avanzando, mirando al frente. Después Raimundo lo siguió.

.-.

El maestro Fung escuchó algo preocupado lo que le contaron los monjes. Después de recuperarse, Omi Liberó a Kimiko y entre los dos intentaron darle los primeros auxilios a Clay y Dojo. El vaquero tenía la mandíbula salida, para alivio de la chica, pero Dojo no reaccionaba. Tuvieron que volver a pie al templo, y llegaron al anochecer, magullados, cansados, sucios y hambrientos. Kimiko y Omi le contaron lo sucedido, porque Clay no podía hablar y el dragón, quien no había despertado en todo ese tiempo, menos.

-¿El Trébol de Plata puede estar... asimilándose a Jack y por eso sus poderes aumentaron?- le preguntó la chica, quien había sido la menos golpeada de los cuatro.

-Si eso es lo que sucede, entonces este es sólo el principio- dijo el maestro Fung –Ése Shen gong wu funciona con Jack Spicer mejor que con ninguna otra persona y no conocemos los límites de ambos combinados- miró hacia la puerta tras la que Dojo dormía –Espero que Raimundo esté progresando en su entrenamiento-

-¿Cree que esté bien?- el otro la miró –Es decir, sé que Chase Young es fiel a su palabra siempre, pero todo esto... Está pasando muy rápido. Además no entiendo del todo el por qué Raimundo es quien debe entrenarse con Chase Young y no Omi, o cualquier otro de nosotros-

-Creo tener la mitad de la respuesta, Kimiko- le dijo –pero todavía faltan algunas piezas por descubrir, y no seré yo quien las descubra. No temas, Chase Young no le hará nada a Raimundo, y si todo sale bien, pronto volverá al templo sano y salvo-

.-.

Sentía cómo en su interior sus sistemas orgánicos estaban en óptimas condiciones. Era consciente de cada movimiento, de su cuerpo, desde su fluido sanguíneo hasta cómo crecían sus uñas. Jack Spicer podía sentir cómo crecía, y no sólo por dentro. Había crecido diez centímetros desde que encontrara el Trébol de Plata, y su rostro también había cambiado.

Antes, quizás, podía parecer un niño que jugaba a ser el malo de la película. Un mes antes, si alguien le hubiese dicho que llegaría a donde estaba, se hubiera reído y después hubiera mirado con mala cara al gracioso que intentaba burlarse de él. ¿Él ganar de una sola vez todos los Shen gong wus de los monjes? O, al menos, de tres de los monjes, porque Raimundo ni siquiera estaba con su grupo habitual.

¿En dónde estaba el monje del viento, líder de los Dragones?

¿Y por qué la voluntad divina lo había elegido a él, Raimundo Pedrosa, para ser el líder? ¿Qué les faltaba a los otros? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué tenía Raimundo?

Hannibal Bean había admitido su derrota, por primera vez. En el último duelo xiaolin en que lo había visto, lo había hecho polvo. Casi literalmente, porque Jack lo había desafiado a obtener el Shen gong wu que estaba sobre el cráter de un volcán activo. Cuando agarró el objeto mágico, el volcán entró en erupción y, si no fuera por Wuya, tanto la bruja como el demonio serían cenizas.

El collar de Garuda...

Lo había ganado ése día, el legendario collar que había pertenecido a un mago desterrado que se refugió en las arenas de Siria. Era uno de los pocos Shen gong wus de los que no se sabía demasiado, y cuando intentó usarlo, no funcionaba. Quizás lo usaba en el momento inadecuado, o bajo las circunstancias erróneas. De todos modos, era el que menos le importaba. En la próxima batalla por otro Shen gong wu lo apostaría; después de todo, si por alguna de esas casualidades llegaba a perder, no perdería mucho.

.-.

.-.

Escribo esto pocas semanas después de empezar mis clases, y la verdad es que extrañaba la facultad. Más ahora que tengo otros profesores, y el primero con el que tuve clases es un genio, con todas las letras. Valió la pena recursar ésa materia, sólo por tenerlo a él de profesor.

Y por cierto, visto y considerando que ya hay dos fanfics de ChaseJack, ¿acaso no viene bien algo de variedad? Después de leer los comentarios, decidí dejar la pareja principal como pensaba, así que prepárense. Actualicé en otro día del que usualmente acostumbro porque el sábado (mañana) hay reuna y voy a estar todo el día ocupada con los duelos de Yu Gi Oh! Y tiempo para actualizar no iba a tener.

**Kiri Miyamoto**: haga lo que desee, señorita. También leí el fanfic de Ludra y el original en inglés (fue una lástima que quedara inconcluso) y he notado que siempre hay alguien que aparece implicado en todo fanfic yaoi, y como ya saben que de mí se pueden esperar muchas cosas menos que respete a rajatabla la trama de la serie... Algo de lo que pedís va a haber, está planeado pero no escrito (todavía) También pensé eso de Jack, pero las cosas van a ser algo diferentes. El DannyxDrarko ya va a venir, cuando termine alguno de los proyectos en que estoy (dos fanfics propios y uno traducido a ritmo semanal no es cosa fácil) porque si no, la calidad de mis fanfics bajaría o publicaría más espaciado, dos cosas que no me gustan que hagan mis autores favoritos (aunque la mayoría de ellas lo hace, snif) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**M.G. **: ¡muchacha! ¿Cómo te trata la vida y la facultad? Estás muuuuy cerca pero te falta un poco para saber la pareja oficial (y no va a ser la única) Jack es el desencadenante de todos los sucesos, y sin él esta historia no existiría, así que voy a hablar más de él en próximos capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, chica.

**Gioseppe**: todo material será bien recibido. Olas, qué honor el tenerte leyendo entonces (y digo lo mismo, no me atraen muchos fanfics en español, así que me la paso leyéndolos en inglés) Ya está decidido que este fanfic va a ser yaoi, y con varias sorpresas. Si quieres verlo, vas a encontrarlo (y más en mis fanfics) Ye verás qué está planeando Chase y cómo va a resultar todo. Jack tiene algo "sobre" la piel –y sobre su ropa interior- pero "debajo" de su ropa negra usual. De todos modos, las cosas van a subir de nivel, porque Jack se muy fuerte, Hannibal Bean y Wuya ya no van a estar a la altura, Chase entrenará más duro y los monjes tendrán que aprender más y mejores técnicas para no quedarse atrás. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Karen Tsukamoto**: ya terminó la votación y tu deseo fue concedido. Y todo contacto empieza con un toque, no lo olvides. Me gustan las parejas originales, y más si son impensadas como estos dos. Tienes toda la razón con eso del todosxJack, así que decidí variar un poco la cosa. Actualizo cada sábado a la mañana (hora de Argentina, donde vivo) aunque muy raras veces actualizo días anteriores ó posteriores. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Andrux**: hay que tener mente y corazón abierto (por eso existen la yaoistas y slashers, sean consideradas iguales o distintas) Tu deseo fue concedido y la votación ya cerró. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (y va a haber muchos sorpresas ent orno a las parejas, porque va a haber más de una)

**Shadir**: ¿asustarte? ¿por proponer una pareja que escapa de lo clásico? ¿Por qué te impacta tanto, ya que si todo fuera lo mismo, terminaría por aburrir? Que no te guste Raimundo, está bien, pero no sabés lo que va a pasar (y más cuando incorpore las "técnicas" de Chase) Y no es necesario saber feng shui viviendo en un templo xiaolin (y Raimundo estaba más que impresionado por el lugar, así que se entiende) OO olas, los góticos extrovertidos existen (mirá de las cosas que me entero por acá XD) Y algo de lo que decís debe ser cierto, Jack es todo un personaje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kizna Okashi**: por lo general así llamo a las comentaristas. Actualizo cada sábado a la mañana, una vez por semana, aunque de forma excepcional antes o después. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**lady-orochimaru**: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no les gusta la idea de un ChasexRai? ¿Acaso un latinoamericano no está a la altura de un par de yanquis –Jack debe haber nacido en EEUU- una japonesa, o un chino? ¿Por qué esa discriminación? ¿Por qué se obstinan en una misma pareja? Jack va a mejorar en muchos aspectos, y no sólo... bueno, eso sería reventarte la trama. Cuando tengas el fanfic publicado avisame y te dejo mis comentarios (de algo te van a servir) y debo confesarte que lo que me llevó a leer fanfics de DX (lo que desembocó en éste fanfic) fueron las imágenes de deviantart. Después vi algunos capítulos de la serie (cuando ya lo había publicado) Ya está decidido que será yaoi, con escenas subidas de tono incluidas. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Zaeta Ketchum**: misma perorata que antes. ¿Por qué no les gusta Raimundo? Y eso del trío era una idea latente... Sería interesante verlo, y saber en qué posición estaría cada uno... el Libro de Long te encamina el pensamiento, pero vos misma tenés que caminar. EL dibujo me encantó, y más el ver a Drarko con Kimono y su lanza (es tan adorable verlo así, snif, que emoción) Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nanami**: ah, bueno. Los capítulos serán cortos pero se publicarán cada semana, en promedio los días sábados a la mañana. Ya tengo terminado el siguiente y empezado el otro, así que retrasarme no me voy a retrasar. Muchísimas gracias por el halago y tu apoyo O.

**Hojesama Ku**: pase y lea cuanto quiera, señorita. Creía que ya se hacía evidente cuándo actualizaba, pero el escribirlo aquí me hizo dar cuenta que no (mejor para las que me leen y para mí) Jack guarda muchos secretos y ya verás lo que viene –no puedo decirte más cosas porque sería reventarte la trama- Quizás haga un fanart de Jack con sus alas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Su espíritu está durmiendo lejos de aquí

.-.

Trébol de Plata

.-.

5: Su espíritu está durmiendo lejos de aquí

.-.

Después de ése día, muchas cosas le fueron naturales a Raimundo.

Le pareció natural que Chase desayunara con él; le pareció natural que pasaran largas horas sin hablarse estando en la misma habitación y mirándose a los ojos; le pareció natural que los felinos empezaran a mirarlo con respeto, incluso con reverencia; le pareció natural el cambio de humano a reptil de Chase, y lo más natural de todo esto es que era natural el que le fuera natural.

Seguían entrenando en la montaña, y le era natural el pasar horas sentado en la nieve, con su energía mezclándose con la de la montaña; Chase empezó a tener dificultades para poder sorprenderlo, y más ahora que Raimundo había dejado por completo su actitud rebelde y su desconfianza. Hablaban poco y nada, y le pareció natural que el que más hablara fuera Chase; asimismo le pareció natural el pensar sólo en la nieve y el viento mezclándose con él mismo.

Había pasado sólo una semana desde su llegada, y no había usado otra ropa que no fuera el traje blanco, por indicaciones explícitas de Chase. La energía de la nieve se impregnaba en todo su ser y lo que lo rodeaba, o cubría, y debía ahorrar lo más que pudiese de su energía. Y se notaba la diferencia.

-Ahora debemos conectar nuestras energías- le dijo el guerrero, cuando volvieron de la montaña y se sentaron frente a frente, como tantas otras veces –Primero el contacto era visual, pero ahora debe ser más profundo. Puede serte algo confuso-

-No me importa- dijo Raimundo –Mi deber en este momento es este entrenamiento-

-Será algo muy relacionado con el contacto físico-

-No tengo temor a que me toques-

-Eso será sólo el principio. Para que asimiles las últimas técnicas debes tener algo de mí en tu interior-

Raimundo ni siquiera pestañeó.

Chase se acercó a él, despacio, con su gracia cuasi felina. _Chase_ _venía a él_. Otra cosa que le pareció natural a Raimundo. Y tuvo la misma sensación cuando el guerrero le tomó la barbilla para que abriera su boca y se inclinó hacia él.

Chase usó su lengua para explorar su boca, con lentitud y paciencia. Raimundo no se movió, esperando. La frialdad de la montaña se había asimilado a su ser, y hasta algo tan increíble para el viejo Raimundo, como que Chase Young viniera a él y le diera un "beso" francés, le parecía natural ahora. Quizás se había demorado demasiado en su boca, o quizás sólo se lo imaginó. Su lengua no se resistió, pero tampoco hizo ningún movimiento innecesario hasta que Chase se separó.

-¿Eso era todo?- preguntó Raimundo -¿Saliva?

-Quizás- dijo el guerrero, todavía con la mano en la barbilla del otro –Si no, el siguiente intercambio de fluidos podría ser más... difícil y doloroso-

-¿Como qué?-

-Eso no tiene importancia- dijo Chase, levantándose –Mañana te enfrentarás a Jack Spicer, o lo que sea que sea ahora-

.-.

Sintió cómo uno de los Sheng gong wus de Chase Young se activaban. Era uno de los pocos que le faltaban, así que el ir hacia el lugar estaba fuera de discusión.

Pero incluso antes de llegar sintió una energía extraña, y a la vez conocida. Jack se preguntó de dónde le era conocida, pero en su memoria no encontraba nada similar. Una parte de él recordaba algo sordo, sin forma definida, algo remotamente similar a... ¿esperanza?

También estaba Chase Young por allí.

El Shen gong wu era el Espejo Inversor. Cómo lo había obtenido Chase no le importaba, y tampoco sabía cómo podría haberlo hecho. Pero sabía que ése espejo podría darle problemas, en especial si descubrían qué había pasado cuando había usado el Trébol de Plata.

Estaba en una de las montañas de China, similar al que había usado Wuya para recuperar su cuerpo físico. No había nadie a la vista, pero detectaba ésa energía cada vez más cerca. Sabía que no iba a aparecer hasta que aterrizara, y que ya deberían haber detectado que venía volando hacia el lugar, por lo que no se molestó en ocultarse. Tarde o temprano iban a ver sus alas.

Cuando puso sus pies sobre la tierra, avanzó sin prisa hasta el Shen gong wu. Como esperaba, la mano del brasileño se extendió al mismo tiempo que la suya para tocar el objeto.

Silencio.

Cada uno esperaba que el otro hablara, y se mantuvieron en silencio por cerca de cinco minutos.

Jack miró a Raimundo, quien estaba vestido no con su ropa de monje, ni con su ropa normal, sino con una que le recordaba a Chase cuando aún era humano, pero ésta era de color blanco y parecía cambiar según por dónde se lo mirara. Le pareció que era el traje de un "hada de la nieve" (1) si fuera hombre. Y eso era lo de menos. La energía de Raimundo había cambiado, y ahora parecía ser más... tranquila. Calma. Fría, si se quería. Y sus ojos no reflejaban nada en particular.

Raimundo también notó el cambio de Jack. Las alas metálicas debían de salirle de los omóplatos, y cada pluma blanca estaba conectada a una varilla que la unía a su cuerpo. Parecía una de ésas maravillas mecánicas de la época en que el reloj de bolsillo era toda una novedad y un lujo. Todavía tenía su sobretodo y todo lo que antes tenía debajo, pero ahora usaba zapatos blancos. Su cara no expresaba sentimiento alguno, aunque se notaba que era más alto que antes.

-Jack Spicer, Raimundo- dijo Chase, harto de esperar, adelantándose para tocar el Espejo reflector, haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran –Los desafío a un duelo xialolin. Apuesto mi Río reverso-

-Yo apuesto mi Medallón Lunar- dijo Raimundo, quizás algo sorprendido por la intromisión.

-Y yo apuesto mi Collar de Garuda- dijo Jack, mirando fijo a Chase. ¿Por qué no sentía nada?

-El desafío será fútbol, uno a uno a uno- dijo Chase – el primero en marcar tres goles gana-

Era evidente a quién iba a beneficiar ése duelo, peor Jack Spicer no dijo nada. Empezó a aparecer un campo circular de fútbol, con tres arcos, a igual distancia del otro. Cada uno tenía un color, y cada uno de los tres oponentes apareció frente al propio. Raimundo tenía el color blanco perla, Chase tenía uno celeste y el de Jack era blanco y verde. Había un marcador sobre cada arco, y el duelo comenzó cuando una pelota del tamaño usual con los colores de los arcos apareció de la nada en medio de la cancha.

Jack llegó primero y pateó la pelota con fuerza hacia donde estaba Chase. El guerrero pudo parar la pelota, evitando que le marcara un gol y trató de llevarla lejos de Jack. Peor el pelirrojo tenía sus alas, y estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento que lo golpeaba. Raimundo tomó posesión de la pelota y, aprovechando la distracción de Jack, pateó hacia su arco.

Era un tiro largo, y el pelirrojo tuvo mucho tiempo para recuperarse. No despegaba los ojos de la pelota, y la paró en el aire con un pie, dio una vuelta y la tiró hacia le arco de Chase, que era el más cercano. Un remolino de viento la hizo girar y la metió en el arco del pelirrojo, quien miró a Raimundo para encontrarlo con una sonrisa en la cara. El marcador sobre el arco del brasileño marcó un uno.

La pelota volvió a aparecer, pero ésta vez en otra posición, de tal forma que todos los jugadores estaban a la misma distancia. Jack tuvo cuidado de esquivar las ráfagas de viento, hasta que se dio cuenta que la pelota estaba cayendo al piso, directo hacia Chase. El pelirrojo aleteó con fuerza, lanzando un rayo de energía con las puntas de sus plumas, y la pelota no alcanzó a tocar el suelo, porque empezó a alejarse del piso como un halcón en picada hacia arriba. Y Jack la siguió.

Y también Raimundo. Vio que Jack intentaba golpearlo con ése rayo y lo esquivó. Pronto de cada pluma de las alas salía un pequeño rayo, y el brasileño tenía que aumentar su velocidad hasta casi el límite para poder esquivarlos. Cuando estaba a menos de tres metros del pelirrojo, le lanzó una ráfaga de viento cortante, directo al pecho, en diagonal.

La pelota cayó entre los dos y Raimundo la dominó enseguida. Desde ésa altura, y sabiendo que Jack no estaba recuperado, la lanzó al arco del pelirrojo, haciendo que su marcador anotara otro gol. Chase tomó posesión de la pelota cuando volvió a aparecer, recordándose que nunca le había gustado ése deporte. Sintió venir a Jack por la izquierda y cuando lo tuvo cerca pateó la pelota hacia atrás, en donde estaba Raimundo.

Y entonces sucedió.

Jack agarró a Chase por los hombros y empezó a volar, cada vez más alto y sin soltar su agarre. Chase intentó transformarse, pero descubrió que no podía, y el suelo se alejaba cada vez más. Paró cuando la cancha era poco más que un círculo verde con un puntito, que podía ser Raimundo, yendo hacia el arco de Jack. Chase no pudo encontrar algún sentimiento en el rostro del otro, pero no tenía dudas de lo que iba a hacer.

Lo hizo girar en el aire y lo agarró de una pierna. Chase intentó usar sus poderes, pero descubrió que no funcionaban, y eso no pasaba en los duelos xiaolin. Por unos horribles segundos pensó que, quizás, había subestimado al poder del Trébol de Plata y los efectos que podía causar en Jack Spicer. Si lo dejaba caer, no sabía lo que podría pasarle.

La ráfaga de aire frío fue tan rápida que la sintió antes de escucharla. Golpeó a Jack en la cadera, la espalda y el pecho, como si fuera un látigo que se enredaba en su cuerpo. Soltó a Chase, quien cayó unos cuantos metros antes de caer en los brazos de Raimundo, mismo que hizo que su elemento sostuviera a Jack para que no cayera al piso. Los tres descendieron despacio, el pelirrojo todavía aturdido, y cuando Raimundo puso los pies sobre la tierra, una ráfaga de viento salió de sus pies y movió la pelota lo suficiente para que entrara en el arco de Chase.

Tres goles. Las fuerzas de los duelos xiaolin declararon al ganador y pronto el escenario empezó a volver a su estado anterior al duelo. Chase estaba algo abochornado, y se bajó de los brazos de Raimundo apenas tuvo la seguridad que sus piernas iban a poder sostenerlo. Miró hacia el revoltijo de plumas blancas y tela negra que era Jack, quien estaba empezando a incorporarse entre rasguidos de tela.

Raimundo no dijo palabra cuando vio que el sobretodo de Jack caía al piso, deshecho por los golpes de viento y el filo de las plumas del pelirrojo. Al parecer, ya no cumplía con su función y era poco más que un estorbo. El brasileño y el guerrero pudieron ver lo que escondía Jack bajo su ropa negra, porque los pantalones tampoco estaban en buen estado. Cuando tiró el montón de tela que había sido su ropa, los otros dos pudieron ver que lo que estaba debajo combinaba con sus zapatos blancos.

Desde el cuello hacia abajo todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con cuero. Cuero blanco. El traje de Jack era muy pegado al cuerpo, y tenía muchos cinturones y hebillas, en especial en el cuello, los hombros, los codos, las muñecas, la cintura, las rodillas y los tobillos. Los zapatos no eran tales, sino borceguíes (antes los tapaba el pantalón) y no había nada que cubriera sus bien formados abdominales. En el brazo izquierdo tenía un brazalete dorado y verde, destacado en color pero no en estilo del resto del atuendo.

Miró a Chase y Raimundo, hizo una reverencia y levantó vuelo, sin decir una palabra.

.-.

-Su energía cambió- dijo Raimundo, cuando llegaron a casa y sus guerreros felinos curaban a su amo.

-Ahora que sabe que conocemos qué escondía, va a ser más difícil- dijo Chase, crispándose tras la cortina que lo separaba del monje del Viento. Le había permitido ir con él, pero no iba a dejar que lo viera cuando lo curaban.

-¿Sabes por qué el arco de Jack Spicer era de dos colores?-

-También me lo pregunté, pero tuve otras cosas en las que preocuparme-

-El Trébol de Plata activó muchas cosas. Al parecer Jack Spicer era el individuo adecuado, pero todavía hay muchas cosas que no se han hecho-

Chase gruñó. El agarre del pelirrojo le había dolido y, según pudo ver, le habían esguinzado los huesos. Nunca, en sus más de mil quinientos años de vida, se había esginzado, y ahora Jack Spicer, quien hace menos de medio año se desvivía por ganarse su favor o, aunque sea, una mirada de aprobación, ahora le hacía más daño del que nunca había recibido. ¿Qué le había pasado a sus poderes?

-Creo que lo neutralizaste desde el principio, pero eso también te afecto a ti- dijo Raimundo, desde el otro lado,

-¿Podrías explayarte?- gruñó Chase.

-El blanco es el color del Metal, pero el verde es el color de la Madera. El Metal representa todo lo referente a la electricidad, la ciencia y lo avances tecnológicos, entre otras cosas. Pero la Madera es el elemento de la magia y el misticismo, y en teoría ambos son perfectos contrarios-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué es así?-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de en dónde está Raimundo?-

Ante esto, Chase descorrió la cortina que los separaba. No le importaba que tuviera el pecho descubierto ni que el otro viera sus vendajes ni que el palpitar sordo en sus brazos le doliera como mil demonios. ¿Había oído bien?

-El monje del viento está dormido. Sólo estoy usando su cuerpo- dijo el otro, con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Debías compartir tu poder, ¡no absorber a quien se ofreció para detener a Jack Spicer!-

-Raimundo es fuerte, y sin duda era el indicado- la sonrisa se ensanchó –Pero creo que no es él el problema. Eres tú-

Silencio.

Una enfermera terminó de curar a Chase e hizo una reverencia, transformándose en una leona y saliendo en silencio. Chase miraba a quien tenía enfrente, sin saber bien qué debía hacer.

-¿Quién eres ahora?-

-Soy un espíritu del Viento, un Elemento Viento como nos conocen en este mundo. Y sabes qué se necesitaba para hacerme venir-

Chase lo sabía bien. Para atraer a un Elemento Viento era necesario un ser que dominara el Viento. Si Jack Spicer había logrado liberar algo que lo estaba controlando, entonces los Elemento Viento podían ayudar. El guerrero había intentado equilibrar la energía inmaterial del Elemento Viento con la propia, siempre estando al lado de Raimundo aunque el monje no se diera cuenta. Por eso la cama estaba a un costado: del otro lado estaba la suya, y lo mismo cuando comía, entrenaba o se bañaba.

-Confundido como estabas, ¿te parece raro que no lo hayas logrado?- preguntó el Elemento Viento.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Porque te perturba. Sabes que Jack Spicer es mucho más poderoso de lo que nunca soñó, y que sólo destruirá todo lo que esté a su alrededor para hundirse más en la tristeza metálica(2). Eso lo hará más poderoso y seguirá destruyendo, aumentando su tristeza y su poder. Pero deberías tener un mejor concepto de ése humano; después de todo, ha resistido meses a la influencia del Trébol de Plata, y no ha matado a nadie todavía-

-¿Qué esconde ése Trébol? ¿Qué es lo que hace en realidad?- no necesitaba preguntar por qué no se lo había dicho antes; después de todo, era su culpa por no querer ver cómo el Elemento había absorbido a Raimundo.

-Es similar a la caja de rompecabezas de Wuya. Mantenía encerrado a un espíritu, pero uno mucho más poderoso que cualquier bruja Heilyn. Y encerraba a otro ser mucho más fuerte que la bruja, del mismo poder que el primero. Al parecer, está tanto luchando con el otro que fue encerrado en el mismo Shen gong wu, o el humano que los liberó es demasiado fuerte como para poder dominarlo, porque aún sigues vivo-

-No te entiendo del todo-

-Había dos espíritus poderosos dentro del Trébol de Plata. Uno era de Metal y el otro de Madera. Luchan constantemente por el control, y en eso gastan mucha energía, por lo que no dominan por completo las acciones de Jack Spicer. Esperaban a un humano apropiado, que tuviera el mismo contacto con la ciencia y la magia. Ése humano resultó el elegido, y por medio de él podrían destruir todo lo que abarcarían tus ojos desde la montaña más alta de China. ¿Fui claro?

-Sí-

Chase se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos, empezando a respirar lento. Después de diez inspiraciones y diez expiraciones, volvió a abrirlos y enfrentó a quien tenía adelante.

-¿En dónde y cómo está Raimundo?-

-Él está dormido en el lugar que antes ocupaba yo. En el "espacio" del Viento. Digamos que su espíritu está durmiendo leeeeejos de aquí-

-¿Cómo puede volver?-

-Solo no podrá en su estado actual. Su hilo de la vida (3) sigue conectado, y es la única conexión que hay entre los mundos (entre Raimundo y este cuerpo que ahora ocupo yo) pero si este cuerpo sufre demasiado daño, se cortará y seguirá dormido. Entonces yo quedaré atrapado en éste mundo y Raimundo en el mío-

-¿Hasta cuando?-

-Hasta que la Verdad Absoluta lo lleve hasta su siguiente reencarnación,-

Chase bajó la mirada. Sabía que los Elemento Viento eran fuertes, pero nunca se imaginó que invocarlos fuera tan riesgoso para Raimundo. Y si no hubiese estado _seguro_ que no había peligro para Raimundo, nunca lo habría hecho. Sintió cómo le quemaban los ojos, mientras apretaba sus tobillos con los puños y empezaba a temblar. Una mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza.

-Si lo amas tanto, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?-

-Los motivos son evidentes-

-Puedes ver muchas cosas, Chase, ¿pero podías ver dentro del corazón de Raimundo?-

-No tengo ése poder-

-Él no estaba desde antes de tu beso. Y bien pudiste haber empezado dándole tu sangre de muñeca a muñeca, o incluso poseerlo por la fuerza para dejar tu semilla en él, pero preferiste ser más suave, porque no querías lastimarlo y respetabas lo que él quería. Y probar sus labios-

Silencio.

-Si logramos separar a Jack Spicer del Trébol de Plata, muchas cosas se solucionarán. Raimundo regresará a su cuerpo, Jack Spicer volverá a tener control sobre sus acciones y todo no volverá a ser como era antes, sino que estará un nivel más arriba. Tómalo como un desafío-

-No me gusta esto-

-Querías un desafío, Chase, uno que te obligara a luchar con todo tu ser. Lo querías desde hace más de medio siglo. ¿Vas a aceptar este desafío o dejaras a Raimundo flotando a la deriva?-

Chase lo miró directo a los ojos antes de responder.

-Acepto-

.-.

.-.

Costó como no tienen idea escribir este capítulo, estuvo parado un par de días y escribía cuando podía. Aquí cambiaron algunas cosas con respecto a la trama que tenía en mente, pero el final no va a cambiar en rasgos generales.

**Zaeta** **Ketchum**: ¿y quién dijo que todavía no puede hacerse realidad esa idea? El pobre de Dojo va a estar bien, sólo un par de días en cama y va a volver a volar. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kizna** **Okashi**: y porque es rara la puse, no me gustan del todo las clásicas que siempre se repiten. Además, es muy probable que haga otros fanfics sobre esta serie, uno no-yaoi u otro yaoi, así que quién te dice… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: disculpada está, señorita. Espero que ahora se te hayan aclarado algunas cosas sobre Chase, y en el próximo habrá más respuestas acerca e por qué Jack actúa así. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Giosseppe**: así es la cosa, y en este capítulo se descubren algunas cosas pero hay más misterios todavía. Jack ahora es poderoso, pero es sólo a punta del iceberg y esto no es nada en comparación con lo que puede hacer. En este capítulo se revela la pareja principal –lo cual no quiere decir que sea la única- del fanfic. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Hojesama** **Ku**: ¿qué os parece después de lo acontecido en éste capítulo? Si subo el fanart lo subo a deviantart, allí tengo cuenta con el mismo nombre (aunque no soy tan activa como en este sitio) Raimundo me gusta, y Chase también, y como a Jack siempre lo ponen con alguien, decidí romper con la monotonía. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**M.G.**: espero que sigas bien, amiga . Otra vez actualizo antes porque mañana voy a ver a una amiga y no voy a poder actualizarlo el sábado a la mañana. La página es www . deviantart . com, allí hay millones de dibujos y fotos de lo que se te ocurra. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chibi-Kaisie**: no hay drama, señorita. La musa sigue por allí, aunque me falta decidir qué duelo van a tener en el próximo capítulo (y con eso lo termino al capítulo) Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shadir**: y lo mejor es que esa pareja dista de ser mi favorita… Como vez, Raimundo ya no está aquí, y no va a estar por unos cuantos capítulos (si es que vuelve) A Jack siempre lo ponen con todos, así que decidí variar, y si te lo imaginaste con alitas y tu teclado quedó así, supongo que ahora tendrás que ponerte babero. Gracias por tu apoyo.

(1) Un "hada de la nieve" ó "princesa de la nieve" es un personaje muy conocido en el folklore japonés. Se representa como una mujer de pelo y kimono blancos, y aparece en muchos Animes, como Yu yu hakusho, Angelic layer, Sailor Moon (la segunda película) y la lista sigue.

(2) El sentimiento que caracteriza al Metal es la tristeza, según los chinos.

(3) En teoría, cuando dormimos o hacemos un viaje astral, nuestro espíritu (o alma) sale de nuestro cuerpo, pero sigue conectado por el hilo de la vida, que nos une a nuestra vida.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Un trébol de cuatro hojas

.-.

Trébol de Plata

.-.

6: Un trébol de cuatro hojas

.-.

Jack Spicer comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía qué le había pasado a Raimundo y qué era lo que planeaba hacer Chase Young con el monje del viento y con él. Y lo que más lo incomodaba (porque ya no podía sentir exasperación) era que no se diera cuenta de algo tan evidente.

¿Qué le pasaba a Chase?

Sabía lo fuerte que era el guerrero inmortal, pero al parecer había sobreestimado su inteligencia. O quizás había subestimado la inteligencia del Trébol de Plata, que tenía sus propias ideas y actuaba cada vez con más fuerza sobre su voluntad. Cada vez le costaba más moverse cuando lo deseaba, y descubrió, con algo similar al horror, que estaba pasando a ser más seguido un mero espectador.

-Chase, Raimundo... – se dijo a sí mismo –Reaccionen-

.-.

Chase Young había visto muchas cosas en su larga vida.

Había adquirido muchos conocimientos y descubierto muchas cosas que sólo se encontraban en las leyendas, o en mundos distintos al terrenal. Había oído una vieja historia acerca de por qué los monjes xiaolin tenían cuatro elementos y no cinco, como correspondía en oriente.

Los cinco elementos terrenos eran Madera, Fuego, Tierra, Metal y Agua. Cada elemento representaba un aspecto diferente de la existencia y tenían funciones y habilidades distintas que se complementaban con los otros. Cada cien años descendía un elemento celestial, el Viento, para enseñarles una técnica divina a uno de los elementos, por lo que cada quinientos años cada uno de los elementos tenía una nueva técnica.

Pero para eso necesitaba un cuerpo físico. El del monje que utilizara el elemento al cual iba a enseñarle la técnica, y con el cual interactuaba con los que le rodeaban. Cuando fue el turno de Metal, más de dos milenios atrás, Madera no lo aceptó. No se sabe bien por qué Madera se enfureció, pero atacó a Metal mientras establecía la conexión con el Viento, y empezaron a luchar. Madera sabía que no podría resistir si el Viento actuaba, así que, invocando toda su magia, encerró a Metal dentro del Shen gong wu, conocido como Trébol de Plata.

Pero el Viento, que lo había visto todo, encerró a Madera dentro del Shen gong wu, y desde ése entonces no volvió a descender al mundo terrenal, y nunca más se vio a Metal o Madera entre los monjes. Aunque algo del Viento había quedado en el mundo terrenal. Si bien era un elemento poderoso, había quedado tan debilitado que su poder era equivalente a los de Fuego, Agua o Tierra, por lo que se incorporó el Viento como elemento xiaolin, por si Madera o Metal regresaban para causar daño.

Esa era la historia que Chase había logrado armar después de mucho investigar. Sabía que algo faltaba, y que la clave estaba en Fuu, como se hacía llamar el ser de viento que ahora ocupaba el cuerpo de Raimundo. La historia parecía forzada en ciertos pasajes, y en otras claramente faltaba buena parte de los hechos. Fuu no le reveló más, sin decirle si no lo sabía o no iba a decírselo.

Eso no detuvo su entrenamiento, Chase Young sabía muchas técnicas utilizando energía, que combinados con los poderes del Viento dieron como resultado muchísimas técnicas nuevas y poderosas. No había mentido; eran técnicas relacionadas con el Viento porque no se materializaban como algo conocido en el mundo terrenal. Lo más similar que encontraba para compararlos era el elemento de Raimundo.

-Él está en un lugar seguro, Chase- le dijo Fuu, cuando estaban cenando.

-Eso no me tranquiliza- respondió el guerrero.

-Raimundo sabía que se exponía a muchos y muy grandes peligros cuando aceptó venir hasta tu ciudadela. Y estabas seguro que él no corría peligro al hacer la invocación. No tenías intención de hacerlo correr éste riesgo-

-Pero no quería exponerlo a ésta situación. Nadie merece que su espíritu sea separado de su cuerpo, él confiaba en mí y soy un hombre de palabra-

-Deja de preocuparte. Tienes muchos años de experiencia y sabes que lo mejor es preocuparnos en el entrenamiento. Porque no sólo yo voy a aprenderlas, sino que, cuando sea el momento, te daré algo para que luches con nosotros-

-¿Nosotros?-

-Tienes tus secretos, yo tengo los míos- tomó un sorbo de una taza llena de sopa –y sabes que los elementos divinos no nos inclinamos para el lado del caos-

-Pero Raimundo podría... –

-No dejaré que desaparezca. Él me ha prestado su cuerpo con su pleno conocimiento, y es mi deber devolvérselo en buenas condiciones-

-¿Cómo?-

-Raimundo sabía los peligros que corría, porque asimiló ésa información mientras mezclábamos nuestras energías. Fue él quien me cedió su cuerpo, porque necesitaba pensar. Y si bien está dormido, eso no quiere decir que no esté viendo lo que sucede ahora. Digamos que mi vida es su sueño-

Silencio.

-¿Y recordará... todo lo que ha pasado?-

-Por eso es que necesita pensar. Sospechaba algo cuando llegaste para llevártelo a entrenar, y ahora tiene la confirmación. Estás enamorado de Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragón del Viento, Guerrero Shoku y líder de los monjes xiaolin-

Largo silencio.

-¿No te habías enamorado antes?-

-No-

-Raimundo tampoco-

-¿Acaso sabes todo sobre él?-

-Y él sabe todo sobre mí. Es un efecto colateral de éste intercambio, por lo que entenderás por qué éramos y somos tan selectivos en cuanto a las personas con las que tenemos contacto-

-¿Y sabes todo lo que él sabía?-

-No voy a decirte sus secretos. Debo respetar su integridad-

-¿Absorbiéndolo?-

-Sólo venimos a quien nos invoca. Si alguien involucrado no sabía lo que podía llegar a suceder, no es mi falta- miró a Chase –Deja de sentirte culpable. Tienes mil quinientos años hombre, afronta las dificultades tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora-

-¿Y qué sucede con Jack Spicer?- preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

-Pensé que era evidente para ti-

-¿Y puedes decírmelo?-

-Jack Spicer está pidiendo ayuda-

Silencio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Chase -¡Pero si ahora tiene mucho más poder, inteligencia y suerte que antes!-

-Y ahora descubrió que eso no lo es todo. Sabe lo que sucede con él y por eso ha dado muchas pistas. Y confiaba en que supieras interpretarlas. ¿Por qué no usaste le Libro de Long para saber qué pasaba con Jack Spicer?-

-No funcionó cuando lo intenté-

-Inténtalo ahora, con mi presencia-

.-.

Jack sentía cómo la batalla de ésos dos seres impedía que lo dominaran por completo.

No entendía su lenguaje, pero sí podía sentir sus presencias, y no se tenían simpatía. Una era triste y cortante, mientras que la otra era iracunda y enérgica. A él lo ignoraban, sólo desviándose de sus peleas cuando Jack intentaba actuar sobre su propio cuerpo. El ataque no era sólo "físico" –porque estaban los tres dentro de su cuerpo, después de todo- sino mental y energético; y Jack no sabía si era el orgullo lo que le daba fuerzas para aguantar tanto.

Sí, orgullo. Si antes se había creído débil, la constante lucha contra ésos dos seres mágicos le había demostrado que era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Cada vez tenía que forzarse a sí mismo a usar más el cerebro y menos la boca, ahorrando energía para lo que era relamerte necesario. Quizás estuviera siendo usado, pero no se iba a rendir sin dar batalla; Chase y Raimundo tenían que darse cuenta tarde o temprano, y él debía resistir hasta ése entonces.

¿Débil, él? Jamás. Él era Jack Spicer, vamos, y si tenía que soportar a dos seres mágicos en su cuerpo, pues que así fuera. Se había dado cuenta enseguida que esto no era un castigo, sino una prueba, y una muy dura. ¿Lloriquear y lamentarse? No señor, no tenía tiempo para eso, y su orgullo le decía que era mejor guardar sus fuerzas para luchar contra el control.

Estaba empezando a encontrar formas de expresarse con más libertad, y a observar qué puntos débiles tenía cada una de ésas... presencias. No tenían forma física, pero podía sentirlas. Había dado la impresión de estar debilitándose, pero en realidad estaba haciéndose más fuerte. Y esperando el momento adecuado para poder retomar el control de su vida.

Sus ideas no habían dejado de aclararse, y entendía muchas cosas que antes ni siquiera lograba vislumbrar. Miles de nuevas ideas y cientos de nuevos inventos habían pasado por su mente, perfeccionándose durante los casi tres meses que habían pasado desde que activara el Trébol de Plata. Y no tenía la más mínima intención de que se quedaran en su mente; iba a llevarlos a cabo, y entonces sería el genio del mal que tantas veces había deseado ser.

.-.

"¿Qué le sucedió a Jack Spicer?"

El libro de Long se tragó las palabras y Chase esperó. Fuu estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijo, enfocándose en mantener su energía bajo control. Como ser del Viento, podía hacer que los Shen gong wus no tuvieran restricciones, o que actuaran de una manera determinada. Otra cosa que pensó que Chase sabía.

En la mente del guerrero empezaron a danzar algunos pensamientos. Empezando por el Trébol de Plata (lo cual él sabía que había sido el comienzo) y luego... Dos collares raros, los Shen gong wus que habían ganado. ¿Un mago y un científico? No, eso no, algo similar pero a la vez no... Genio con instrumentos de robótica... Mago con su varita mágica... Albino y rubio, tenue palidez y ligero bronceado, parecían ser extremos algo...

Chase abrió los ojos, entendiendo. Quizás no todo, pero lo suficiente como para no estar desprevenido en los siguientes pasos. Guardó el Libro de Long y observó el Collar de Garuda, entendiendo bien qué papel jugaba en toda la historia. Después regresó con Fuu, quien lo esperaba, siempre con la sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Puedes detectar Shen gong wus antes que se activen?- le preguntó el guerrero.

-No hay ley que lo impida. ¿Alguno en especial?-

-El Collar de Clef y el Colar de Garuda. ¿Cuáles son sus efectos?-

-Veo que estás volviendo a ser tú- la sonrisa encantadora de Fuu lo perturbaba. Lo único que lo paraba era el saber que quien estaba hablándole no era Raimundo –Sus efectos serán revelados cuando se los use de la forma adecuada. Solos no funcionan, pero combinados pueden definir esta batalla-

-¿En dónde se encuentra el Collar de Clef?-

-Lo sabrás en cinco segundos- pausa –Y hay otra cosita que te tengo que avisar... –

.-.

Cuando Jack llegó al lago que ocultaba el Collar de Clef, se encontró con Chase y con Raimudo, aunque sabía que no era el dragón del viento quien estaba dentro de ése cuerpo. Sin prestarles demasiada atención, rastreó el lago, hasta detectar una gran energía mágica proveniente del lecho en el centro del lago. Lago que, por cierto, estaba en una reserva natural china.

-Muy adecuado- dijo Jack, ganándole de nuevo a las dos presencias.

Los otros dos lo oyeron, pero no se detuvieron. Fuu invocó al viento, que hizo un remolino en el medio del lago, apartando las aguas. En el centro del lago había algo que brillaba, el Collar de Clef, según vieron pronto, y Chase fue el primero en agarrarlo, sostenido por el viento. Un segundo después llegó Jack y por último, Fuu.

-Los desafió a un duelo triple xiaolin- dijo el pelirrojo, con algo que se parecía a su antigua voz –El desafío será una carrera de vuelo- dijo, mirando fijo a Fuu –Apuesto mi Velo de Sombras-

-Yo apuesto mi Cola de Serpiente- dijo Fuu.

-Y yo apuesto mi Cometa Longi- dijo Chase.

"Carrera de vuelo". Chase creyó ver algo desconocido de Jack, pero sin duda era algo del pelirrojo. Algo profundo. Vio cómo las fuerzas de los duelos xiaolin hacían aparecer del lecho del lago unos pilares de piedra, que los elevaron hasta más allá de las nubes. Jack no le quitaba los ojos de encima al guerrero, y Fuu también lo miraba, divertido quizás.

El aire se fue haciendo más escaso a medida que subían, y más frío. Se mantuvieron de pie, cada uno sobre una columna distinta. Jack Había vuelto a su ropa habitual, aunque los borceguíes seguían allí y no llevaba el sobretodo, dejando ver la musculosa roja con la figura de Frankenstein que le marcaba la musculatura que ya se había formado. El brazalete en el brazo izquierdo brilló un poco cuando Chase lo miró fijo, preguntándose si sería posible. Había escuchado un rumor sobre ésos seres, pero nunca había sentido nada anormal cerca de Jack Spicer.

Y entonces entendió que lo que sintió fue el cambio en su aura y en cómo usaba su energía, no en su energía en sí. Ahora que le prestaba atención, la energía del pelirrojo había cambiado, como si hubiese sido depurada y pulida por... Por sí mismo. _Jack_ _se estaba mejorando a sí mismo_, dentro de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Ahora sí era un digno oponente.

Tomó con fuerza su Cometa Longi cuando apareció una luz roja. Dijo el nombre del Shen gong wu cuando apareció una amarilla, elevándose como los otros dos (aunque cada uno por diferentes medios: Fuu por su elemento y Jack por sus alas) y los tres salieron disparados cuando la luz verde hizo su aparición.

Jack era rápido, pero Fuu lo seguía muy de cerca y Chase decidió que era hora de dejar de ser un mero espectador. Se aferró con fuerza al Cometa Longi y empezó a darle parte de su energía draconiana. Si lo que le había dicho Fuu era verdad, pronto no necesitaría el Shen gong wu.

De la nada aparecieron unas aves grises enormes, del tamaño de un helicóptero. No podía verse bien su forma, pero lo que si vieron los tres fue las plumas que les lanzaban, filosas como navajas y rápidas como una flecha. Atacaban a los tres por igual, y cada quien se protegía cuando no podía esquivarlas. Fuu usaba su elemento como escudo, lo cual aumentaba su velocidad. Jack se protegía con sus propias plumas metálicas, pero al hacerlo debía disminuir su ritmo y eso le dio ventaja a Fuu. Chase esperó, en el medio de los dos, dándole energía a su Shen gong wu y siguiendo al ser de Viento de cerca.

Cuando los pájaros quedaron atrás, Fuu iba a la cabeza, seguido de Chase y Jack, quien empezaba a ganar algo del terreno perdido. Estaban a la mitad del recorrido, y el Collar de Clef esperaba al ganador sobre otra columna de piedra, brillando con luz celeste. Jack empezó a adelantarse y pronto estuvo a la par de Chase, quien no despegaba los ojos del Shen gong wu. El pelirrojo desvió los ojos del premio por un segundo para mirar a la cara del guerrero, y luego volvió a acelerar.

Fuu estaba a un cuarto de la distancia cuando las nubes debajo de ellos empezaron a agitarse. Se volvieron más y más oscuras, hasta que salió un rayo en el medio del revoltijo, surcando el espacio hacia ninguna parte. Luego le siguieron muchos más, que cruzaban el cielo dejando sus huellas por unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

Uno pasó muy cerca de Chase, y logró esquivarlo, aunque tuvo que parar en seco para luego retomar la marcha. Jack se adelantó, eludiendo los rayos con maestría, sin sacar los ojos del collar de Clef. Él y Fuu iban cabeza a cabeza, ambos miraban su objetivo sin prestarle atención al entorno, ni a los otros competidores, ni a quién tenían al lado. Dejaron los rayos atrás y cuando estaban cerca extendieron un brazo, Jack el izquierdo y Fuu el derecho, estaban a punto de tomar el Shen gong wu...

Un rayo veloz pasó entre ambos, golpeando el brazo izquierdo del pelirrojo, justo sobre el brazalete. Era un objeto físico, que rebotó con un sonido sordo. En el segundo que duró en el aire, Fuu y Jack vieron que se trataba del Cometa Longi. Ambos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Chase, en su forma draconiana, con dos majestuosas alas de dragón en la espalda. Fue sólo un segundo, y fue más que suficiente para que Chase pasara entre ambos y tomara el Shen gong wu.

Había ganado el duelo.

El escenario pronto volvió a su estado anterior, y cuando todos estuvieron con los dos pies en la tierra, Jack se llevó la mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo, en donde su brazalete se sostenía de milagro. Movió su mano sobre el brazalete, al parecer intentando volver a asegurarlo, pero cuando decidió dejarlo y darse la vuelta, sucedió.

Había quedado de costado con respecto a Fuu y Chase, quien había regresado a su forma humana, aún con las alas saliéndole de la espalda. Las alas metálicas no tapaban su brazo izquierdo, y nada les impidió ver a los otros dos lo que cubría el brazalete, que cayó al piso con un ruido suave, pero no le prestaron atención. A medio amino del brazo y el hombro derecho, justo bajo la parte que cubría el brazalete, había un tatuaje de color verde oscuro, con un número cuatro en el centro.

Un trébol de cuatro hojas.

Chase vio confirmadas sus sospechas, y Fuu le devolvió la mirada la pelirrojo, antes de sonreír. Jack seguía sin dejar traslucir sus emociones, pero los atentos ojos de Fuu captaron dos cosas que Chase no manifestó haber notado en ése momento. La primera era que los labios de Jack se curvaron por una fracción de segundo hacia arriba, como si estuviera feliz por algo. Y la segunda fue un brillo en sus ojos, un orgullo nuevo que no había visto nunca en los orbes carmesíes del pelirrojo.

-Me has sorprendido muy gratamente, Jack- le dijo el guerrero.

Fuu miró a Chase, con su sonrisa ensanchándose por su rostro. El guerrero miraba orgulloso al pelirrojo, quien le devolvía la mirada con un brillo indisimulable en sus ojos. El orgullo estaba presente en ambos, y ésta vez Jack dejó salir a la superficie una sonrisita tranquila, orgullosa y aliviada.

Sí, aliviada.

No era necesario decirlo; todos sabían lo mucho que Jack adoraba a Chase, y el sentirse reconocido fue una emoción muy fuerte. Con ésa frase, Jack Spicer vio reconocida su lucha y coronados todos sus esfuerzos. Él era fuerte. Él era digno de Chase Young.

La escena de un Clover sonriendo era inigualable.

.-.

.-.

Joer, este capítulo costó como ningún otro. Más que nada porque me costó pensar en qué tipo de duelo xiaolin iba a haber, aunque en principio Jack ni siquiera iba a hablar, y resultó así. Se ve muuuuuuy sexy con su musculosa y las alas metálicas (YA HICE EL FANART, aunque **aún NO** está en deviantart, allá tengo el mismo nombre: Nakokun) y ya verán por qué no apareció con su traje blanco que le vieron antes.

Espero que ahora ya se hayan dado cuenta de qué manga de CLAMP entró por aquí XD.

**Zaeta** **Ketchum**: ¿habéis visto? Lo mejor de todo es que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que Fuu se reveló XD. Ya tengo el final más o menos establecido y va a haber algunas sorpresas, en especial con respecto a Jack. Lo de los elementos es relativo, aquí tomé un aspecto del Metal, pero no es el único. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**(sin nombre)**: no sé quién eres así que no sé si me dejaste algún comentario antes… Siempre se escribe Chack, así que decidí innovar. Además, Raimundo me parece tan… yaoizable, y más con alguien como Chase, yum… Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: y todavía faltan cosas por saber. Y si esto te dejó así, espera a ver lo que pasará en próximos capítulos. Sabía que el que Fuu estuviera en el cuerpo de Raimundo iba a causar sorpresa, y me alegra saber que logré lo que quería . Eso de los signos es relativo, y oriente y occidente tienen puntos de vista opuestos en muchas cosas. Y si te sorprendió la escena de Chase y Fuu, espera a ver el lemmon. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Gioseppe**: y eso que aún no se han planteado algunos temas que tarde o temprano van a salir. Eso del trío… ahora lo veo difícil, pero a mí también me gusta la idea. El espíritu del viento es una de las formas con las que se conocen a una manifestación de un tipo de seres divinos, por lo cual NO debe tomarse literal. Lo que representa cada elemento es, en parte, invento mío, y en parte verdadera astrología china. Los intercambios de fluídos son para poder asimilar mejor y más rápido las técnicas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Mi Koushiro Yamato**: Olas, ¿Raimundo de Acuario? No lo había pensado… Fuu tiene sus secretos y muchas de tus dudas acerca de él van a aclararse en el próximo capítulo. Raimundo dejó de estar dentro de su cuerpo en un punto indefinido entre la primera vez que subió a la montaña y el día anterior al beso. También hay buenos motivos por los cuales no elegí a otro monje (como Kimiko: si bien derrotaría al Metal, le daría un gran esplendor a Madera y eso sería catastrófico) El Aire es un elemento divino, por lo tanto no debería haber una representación del mismo en el mundo terrenal. Raimundo va a venir dentro de poco, si su cuerpo resiste. Este fanfic está ubicado después del final de la serie, cuando Raimundo es nombrado líder de los monjes. No hay más capítulos después de ese, al menos por lo que yo sé. Las votaciones ya cerraron y el fanfic, si bien hasta ahora fue shounen ai, ya tendrá escena yaoi. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shadir**: nunca dije que este sería el único fanfic de DX que iba a escribir, ni tampoco precisé parejas de los próximos fanfics. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chibi-Kaisie**: el factor sorpresa nunca debe ser subestimado. Jack va a tener más cosas que decir y hacer en próximos capítulos, y cuando todo termine es seguro que va a seguir de pie y con más habilidades. Jack es sexy ahora y no sólo por lo que le pasó, sino por lo que le va a pasar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Fuera de su cuerpo y de su vida

.-.

Trébol de Plata

.-.

7: Fuera de su cuerpo y de su vida

.-.

-¿Por qué empezaste a fijarte en Raimundo?- preguntó Fuu, cuando volvieron a la ciudadela.

-No lo sé con exactitud- respondió Chase –Quizás fuera su forma de ser, tan distinta a la mía, o su forma de luchar... Quizás fue la curiosidad de por qué el elemento divino estaba en un cuerpo mortal y por qué justamente un brasileño, de todos los países del mundo... –

-¿Y sabes lo que pensó Raimundo cuando te vio por primera vez?-

-¿Eso se puede decir?- Chase se volvió hacia Fuu, ansioso.

-No- dejó escapar una carcajada –Deberás preguntárselo tú cuando lo veas de nuevo-

-¿Cuándo regresará?- quiso saber el guerrero, sentándose frente al elemento Viento.

-Si las cosas siguen así, muy pronto-

-A todo esto, ¿por qué me preguntas sobre Raimundo?-

-Curiosidad-

-¿No sabías las respuestas?-

-Es mejor que te las digan, así no soy el único que ve confirmadas ciertas cosas-

-... –

-¡Sorpresa! ¡También sirvo para que no pierdas el tiempo!-

-... –

-Que te diste cuenta que lo que sentías por él no era pasajero-

-Oh- estaba algo sonrojado.

-Además es divertido sentir cómo reacciona Raimundo ante tus respuestas-

-¿Cómo se siente él?- preguntó Chase, algo preocupado.

-Él siente como si volara- respondió el otro, con voz traviesa –Está en el espacio del Viento, ¿recuerdas?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Pero primero, quiero saber qué harás con respecto a Jack Spicer- pausa –Las técnicas que utilicé fueron buenas, pero no son las mejores y para la próxima batalla deberá tener asimilado el 100 de lo que le quieres enseñar. Jack Spicer también va a usar mucho más poder, y más ahora que se ha revelado como Clover (1). Y ambos sabemos lo que eso significa-

Silencio.

-Intercambiaremos sangre- dijo el guerrero después de unos momentos.

-¿Y acaso no te gustaría hacerlo de otra forma? ¿Más íntima, digamos?-

-Eso sería forzarlo, y no quiero hacerle eso a Raimundo. No sólo porque le di mi palabra de honor, sino porque prometiste devolverle su cuerpo en idénticas condiciones-

-¿Acaso no lo deseas?-

-Lo deseo más que a nada. Pero lo amo más de lo que lo deseo. Incluso, si me lo pidiera, abandonaría todo esto y viviríamos juntos en mi ciudadela, si ésa fuera su voluntad-

-De hecho me sorprendió bastante que empezaras por algo tan liviano. Ambos sabemos que esas técnicas se asimilan sí y sólo sí hay algo del maestro dentro del alumno, como saliva, sangre o... –

-Sí, lo amo- lo interrumpió Chase –Y sí, lo deseo. Pero no sé si Raimundo me corresponde, y sé que se vería forzado por las circunstancias a aceptarme y a lo que yo quisiera hacerle. Éstas técnicas sólo pueden ejecutarse después de mil años de práctica (como es mi caso) o con la ayuda de un elemento Viento (caso de Raimundo), y sólo si quien se ofrece a aprenderlas tiene su mente en armonía. Y declararme a Raimundo sólo lo confundiría, lo cual podría ser mortal para él-

-¿Y para ti?-

-He vivido mil quinientos años. Y si tuviera que elegir entre él o yo no dudaría–

-¿Y que le dirás cuando te pida que seas sincero con él?-

-Esto- se acomodó frente al otro y le tomó la mano –Raimundo, nunca nadie había conquistado mi corazón como tú. Mi más grande deseo es tu felicidad, y no dudaría en seguirte al mismísimo infierno si me lo pidieras. Te amo-

Sintió como el otro cuerpo se movía hacia él y miró a Fuu a los ojos. Y se dio cuenta que no era Fuu a quien tenía frente a él, sino a Raimundo, quien le puso una mano al costado del rostro y se acercó a su boca, abierta por la sorpresa.

¡Ese Fuu!

¡Se había ido en el momento exacto y Raimundo lo había escuchado todo de sus labios!

Y, dicho sea de paso, los de Raimundo no besaban nada mal.

Había visto muchas cosas en los ojos de Raimundo, pero lo que más le alegró fue que eran un espejo de sus propios sentimientos. El brasileño irradiaba felicidad al verse correspondido, y no quería despegarse de su boca. Chase no estaba acostumbrado a ése rol, y poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca de Raimundo y la otra en la curvatura de su espalda, se inclinó hacia delante para tomar el control, pegando sus cuerpos.

El beso le supo a gloria.

Raimundo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, devolviéndole el beso, y pronto sus lenguas empezaron una batalla. Batalla muy pareja, por cierto, hasta que el brasileño dejó que Chase invadiera su boca. Raimundo pasaba sus dedos por la larga melena negra del guerrero, sintiendo cómo la poderosa mano de Chase le sostenía la nuca. Y lo sostenía a él, porque el brasileño no estaba seguro que sus piernas lo pudieran sostener.

Cuando el beso terminó, ambos tenían una sonrisa en los labios. Se miraron a los ojos, y le dieron el silencio las gracias a Fuu, quien aún debía estar dando vueltas, porque escucharon una risita que se hizo más débil hasta que desapareció, volviendo a su espacio del Viento.

-Eso fue.. toda una sorpresa- dijo Raimundo, respirando agitado.

-Lo mismo digo- el guerrero movió sus manos y se levantó, cargándolo.

El brasileño estaba agotado, quizás por la lucha que había mantenido por volver a su cuerpo, o por el esfuerzo que significaba mantener a un ser divino en su cuerpo. Chase había visto lo difícil que era, ya que había estado presente, cuando era un monje, la posesión que hacía un elemento Viento para enseñarle las técnicas que le había instruido a Raimundo. El muchacho había soportado casi diez días la posesión y todavía estaba consciente. Las posesiones anteriores sólo duraban siete días, si la persona que se prestaba a ello no colapsaba antes.

Todo un logro para un mortal.

-¿A dónde... vamos?- le preguntó Raimundo, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Ahora debes descansar- respondió Chase. Por la Diosa, que bien se veía, se dijo el brasileño –Mañana seguiremos entrenando-

-Fuu... me dijo cómo... cómo usar los... Sheng gong wus-

-Será mejor que duermas- dijo el guerrero, con su voz profunda. Era casi una orden, y Raimundo no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para resistirse.

Entraron a un edificio, que el brasileño reconoció como el que contenía su habitación. Pero pasaron de largo la puerta de Raimundo y Chase entró en la que le seguía. Apenas la vio, el muchacho entendió que era la habitación del guerrero. Chase lo colocó sobre la cama, le sacó los zapatos y se sentó en el borde de la cama, para sacarse la armadura y el calzado.

Cuando Chase volvió a él, el brasileño ya estaba dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-.

Jack Spicer había escuchado demasiados gritos en su vida.

Le habían gritado brujas, ninjas, guerreros inmortales, monjes xiaolin y no se acordaba qué otros seres más. Pero los "gritos" de éstos dos llegaron a otro nivel. Los dos seres, que ahora entendía que eran Metal y Madera, habían dejado de gritarse entre ellos y estaban empezando a atacarlo a él. Y Jack Spicer no iba a dejar que nadie más lo tratara de ésa forma.

Los quería fuera.

Fuera de su cuerpo y de su vida.

Quizás no tenía habilidades de monje, de guerrero o de hechicero, pero había descubierto muchas cosas acerca de sí mismo. Cosas valiosas. Y si bien en parte se debía a ésos dos seres que habían estado prisioneros dentro del Trébol de Plata, ya había soportado suficiente. No podía vencerlos a los dos, pero el Jack de ahora era mucho más fuerte, inteligente y conciente de sí mismo que el Jack de medio año atrás, y tenía una plan.

Y más le valía a Raimundo estar listo.

.-.

Raimundo durmió treinta y seis horas, y cuando despertó se sintió renovado. Todo el cansancio había desaparecido después de lo sucedido antes que cayera dormido y a los sueños que había tenido entre los brazos de Chase. Mismo que estaba sentado en un sillón al borde de la cama, mirándolo con su sonrisa predadora.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el guerrero.

-Descansado- dijo el brasileño, notando su mirada.

-¿Sabes que me hiciste romper una de mis reglas autoimpuestas? Me hiciste quedar en cama más tiempo del que uso durmiendo-

-No lo sabía- dijo Raimundo, asombrado.

-Si quieres desayunar, será mejor que te levantes- Chase se puso de pie y le sonrió –Luego volveremos al entrenamiento. Tengo que enseñarte algunas otras cosas más-

-Chase... – el otro lo miró –Eh... ¿Puedo llamarte así?-

-Sólo si me permites llamarte Raimundo-

-Trato hecho- pausa -¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar entre Fuu y yo? Es decir, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar si todo pasaba como planeabas?-

-¿Fuu no te lo dijo?-

-Dijo que sería mejor que te lo preguntara-

-Pensaba que Fuu u otro ser del Viento guiaría tus movimientos por unos días, dándote la instrucciones de forma subliminal, y luego dejaría poco a poco tu cuerpo. Ni siquiera debería haber logrado comunicarse de forma oral y directa-

-Oh-

-Ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo-

-Adelante-

-¿Acaso no estabas enamorado de Kimiko?-

-No, sólo somos amigos- pausa -¿Estás...?- Chase levantó una ceja.

-¿Celoso?- completó el guerrero. Raimundo asintió -¿Tengo alguna razón para estarlo?-

-No-

-Bien- sonrió como un predador y Raimundo sintió un escalofrío. Fue consciente que estaba en la habitación de Chase, en la cama de Chase, y con Chase a un lado. Se sonrojó y evitó la mirada del guerrero, quien parecía haber captado sus pensamientos –Dijiste que Fuu te había dicho cómo usar los Shen gong wus-

-Eh... sí- el otro volvió en sí y le bajó el sonrojo –Es uno de los últimos detalles para poder utilizar sus enseñanzas al máximo, y son dos porque... porque tú también tienes que usar uno de los dos collares. El Collar de Clef fue hecho por uno de los seres del Viento, y cuando lo use, permitirá que Fuu me ayude, aunque sólo por nueve minutos. Y el Collar de Garuda es el que debes usar-

Silencio.

-¿Por qué motivo debo usarlo?- la sonrisa no se había ido de su rostro.

-Porque debemos unir nuestras habilidades para la próxima batalla, y no de forma física-

-¿Y Fuu te dijo cuándo sería eso?-

-Dijo que en una semana a partir del momento en que despertara- pausa –Y deberás usar el collar de Garuda porque Fuu me dijo que es el que debe usar mi... mi... –

-¿Tu qué, Raimundo?-

-...Porque es el collar que debe usar mi pareja- el sonrojo había vuelto a su rostro. Miraba a Chase, quien se parecía cada vez más a un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

-¿Sabes qué definición tenía la palabra "pareja" en la época en que se utilizaron por última vez ésos Shen gong wus?-

-Fuu me lo dijo-

Silencio.

-Será mejor que comas algo. Es la hora del almuerzo, así que bajaremos al comedor-

Raimundo asintió.

.-.

A Hannibal Roy Bean no lo pateaba nadie.

Desde el día en que había perdido ése duelo xiaolin contra Jack Spicer había investigado mucho, y si bien el pelirrojo era rápido, lo que hacía en los duelos era captado por el ave Yin-Yang. Y tenía muchas cosas que ver. El demonio no tenía la mínima intención de interrumpir el entrenamiento de Raimundo, porque ahora estaba concentrado en Jack Spicer. Y, más aún, en todo lo que el Trébol de Plata había logrado hacer con él.

Tenía que obtener ése Sheng gong wu. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, despertaba poderes ocultos en el interior de quien lo usara, y él sabía que tenía muchas cosas en su propio ser como para no ser descubiertas. Y cuando todas sus habilidades ocultas surgieran, nadie le impediría conquistar el mundo.

Wuya estaba muda desde que había vuelto de su búsqueda de Jack Spicer. Había vuelto con una herida limpia en la mano y dijo poco y nada en los días siguientes. El chico había madurado, por lo visto, y primero había intentado hacerlo su aliado, pero ante semejante respuesta cambió de planes. Si no quería aliarse con él lo destruiría y tomaría el Trébol de Plata de sus restos. Y toda la tecnología que tuviera construida hasta el momento, de paso. Quizás sólo conservara su cerebro y lo colocara en una nueva versión del Robo-Jack para obligarlo a seguir sus órdenes. Quizás lograra que Jack, Raimundo y Chase se destruyeran o debilitaran luchando, y entonces tendría varios pájaros de un solo tiro. Si sacaba del camino al Guerrero Shoku, Chase Young no sería más difícil. Si Jack Spicer caía primero, obtendría antes que nadie el Trébol de Plata. Y si Chase caía, los otros dos serían más sencillos de eliminar aún.

Lanzó una carcajada. Al parecer, el poderoso guerrero inmortal se había vuelto el eslabón más débil. Después de todo, estaba enamorado del brasileño, y el amor sólo debilitaba a los guerreros del Heylin. Había conservado su Moby Morpher, y no pensaba perderlo en el próximo duelo xiaolin. Planeaba quedarse con todos los Shen gonog wus que se apostaran, y sabía que Jack Spicer apostaría su Trébol de Plata.

Después de todo, ya había hecho su efecto.

.-.

.-.

ARG. Este capítulo sí que costó, y fue el que más trabajo me dio al escribirlo. Más que nada porque parece que las alertas se apagaron (a mí también me pasó con historias y autores a las que me había suscrito) o mi fic se volvió muy malo porque me dejaron tan pocos comentarios que pensé que había fallado en algo.

**Y ****ya subí un fanart de Jack como Clover a Deviantart**, en donde tengo el mismo nombre que aquí: Nakokun. Intenté hacer algo con el Photoshop y, por separado, con fibras y me gustó mucho más el que hice con ayuda de mi Pc. Ya verán por qué.

(1) Clover es el título de una de las mejores obras de CLAMP. Significa literalmente "trébol" Desvelarles la trama sería darles pistas acerca de cómo va a terminar, así que hasta aquí les digo.

**Shady10**: Jack está superándose a sí mismo y va a seguir haciéndolo, porque este fanfic tiene bastante tela por cortar todavía. Tenía dignidad, sólo necesitaba un pequeño estímulo para despertar su chispa interior. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chibi-Kaisie**: de nuevo este sitio atenta contra mi; las alertas se desactivaron por dos semanas y pico y me sentí muy frustrada por no recibir comentarios. Y espera a ver el siguiente duelo, porque todavía no definí si Raimundo sigue vivo o… Bueno, mejor lee. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nightcathybrid**: me parece que os he visto en Deviantart... Me alegra saber que hay más gente que lee mis fics O. La pareja que elegí no es la más popular y eso es un estímulo más para ponerla, porque el gusto está en la variedad (además Jack en este fanfic parece no tener la misma inclinación que Chase y Raimundo) Este Wu tiene otras aplicaciones que se verán pronto, ya que entramos en la recta final del fanfic. Jack no sólo se fortaleció sino que descubrió muchas cosas de sí mismo que ignoraba y va a salir ganando de todo lo que le pasó y le va a pasar. El traje blanco de Jack es MUY complicado para dibujarlo, pero ya subí un fanart de Jack como Clover a Deviantart (varias querían verlo). También tengo ganas de escribir un Chack, pero primero lo primero: Raimundo. Los otros personajes no aparecen por lo siguiente: Wuya y Hannibal están planeando algo (y ya aparecieron), Minina ni aparece el hocico porque se dio cuenta que ahora Jack es mucho más fuerte que ella, Guan está en algún recóndito lugar en alguna montaña meditando, Tubimura está de vacaciones, Robo-Jack está por ahí y no sé quién es Vlad (no vi toda la serie). Raimundo no salió de la ciudadela excepto para los duelos, así que no lo ha visto nadie salvo quienes participaron en los mismos. Creo que muchas se van a quedar con la boca abierta al saber algunas cosas más de Jack, en especial en el duelo final... (jujujujuju) en donde van a participar Wuya, Hannibal Bean, Raimundo, Chase y Jack con MÁS sorpresas. Hasta el momento parece que va a estar bien, si es que no se me ocurre algo maligno. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: ¿Shadir? Espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho chillar mucho, porque falta la escena yaoi entre Chase y Raimundo. Jack tiene su orgullo y maduró mucho considerando cómo empezó en la serie, aunque no dejó su gusto por los flanes (en la serie le dice pudding) Las alertas están funcionando mal o no funcionan, porque a mí tampoco me llegaron alertas de otros autores/historias que había puesto en mis alertas. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Tu sabor es delicioso

.-.

Trébol de Plata

.-.

8: Tu sabor es delicioso

.-.

-Maestro Fung, ¿qué le sucede?- preguntó Kimiko al verlo salir del recinto en donde se guardaba el pergamino de los Shen gong wus.

-¿Maestro Fung? ¿Se siente bien?- la siguió Clay.

El maestro Fung no contestó. Por primera vez lo veían así, como su hubiese visto un fantasma, o una legión de fantasmas. Estaba muy pálido y caminaba como si estuviera borracho o tuviera náuseas. Se dirigió sin decir una palabra a donde estaban los otros monjes y no les prestó atención a los tres dragones xiaolin que habían terminado su entrenamiento.

-¿Le habrá comido la lengua el perro?- preguntó Omi. Kimiko no se molestó en corregirlo.

-¿Qué habrá visto para estar así?- pregunto el vaquero, preocupado. Miró a la chica -¿Kimiko?-

-¿¡Jack Spicer!?- dijo la chica, alarmada, y enseguida se colocó en posición de combate.

Los otros dos monjes la imitaron apenas divisaron al pelirrojo volando sobre el templo. El Maestro Fung volvió a salir, todavía pálido, con el resto de los maestros detrás. El pelirrojos los observaba, tan imperturbable como siempre, y cuando levantó una mano los tres dragones empezaron a moverse. Jack movió los labios, formando una sola palabra.

-Barrera-

Todo movimiento cesó dentro del templo cuando un campo de energía rodeó todo el edificio, encerrando a todos los que estaban dentro. Jack Spicer, ahora con su musculosa roja y sin cubrirse el tatuaje, quedó fuera del campo, y vio, impasible, cómo iban cayendo. El maestro Fung fue el primero, abatido, quizás, por lo que iba a suceder. Cayó al piso con un estruendo y pronto le siguieron los demás maestros.

Los dragones, en cambio, resistieron la supergravedad por más tiempo. Clay incluso intentó realizar un ataque, pero un simple toque en los puntos estratégicos lo hicieron caer a tierra. Luego fue Omi, y por último, Kimiko. Los rayos de un CLOVER podían ser muy destructivos, pero también podían debilitar posturas si se los aplicaba en la intensidad y lugar precisos.

El campo de fuerza empezó a hacerse más pequeño y el templo xiaolin y todo lo que había dentro también. Pronto la barrera no fue más grande que una pelota de fútbol, y Jack Spicer tomó la esfera en sus manos. Dentro del templo, todo ser viviente estaba dormido, o pronto lo estaría.

Si despertaban o no, dependía de Raimundo.

.-.

Raimundo no sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado entrenando.

Sólo sabía que desde el comienzo había sentido cómo se disolvía en medio de sus movimientos, como si su cuerpo y su alma fueran una sola cosa. Y lo mismo parecía estarle pasando a Chase. Estaban en un estado de éxtasis tal, que casi sentían que no existían y que lo único que les decía que todavía estaba allí era la presencia del otro. Sus cuerpos y energías parecían ajenas a sus seres, y ellos se sentían como si no se movieran, en un estado de asombro y admiración. Y todo fluía por sí mismo (1). No tenían conciencia de cuánto tiempo había pasado, o de cómo habían logrado ésa sincronización, y no se detenían a preguntárselo. Cuando al fin detuvieron sus movimientos fue porque una presencia ajena se hizo evidente.

Jack Spicer.

Y había dos presencias más, dentro de su cuerpo.

Estaba lejos pero les estaba advirtiendo sobre lo que estaba en juego. Sin palabras, sin imágenes, sin nada que pudiera ser percibido con los cinco sentidos, les dejó bien en claro que no iba a ser fácil derrotarlo. Y que no iba a escatimar poder ni a reprimirse, como en los duelos anteriores. Si de verdad querían vencerlo, entonces debían estar dispuestos a todo, o China sería sólo el primer paso de su destrucción mundial.

Cuando el mensaje terminó, Raimundo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, exhausto. Fue consciente de que estaba bañado en transpiración y que la ropa empezaba a resbalársele del cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado entrenando? ¿Y Chase?

Levantó la vista y lo vio a menos de cinco metros de él, en la misma posición y estado. La armadura debía ser mágica, porque estaba en su lugar, pero la ropa que estaba debajo estaba desarreglada y empapada en transpiración. Se veía muy sexy así, en especial por cómo jadeaba. Se preguntó cómo sería verlo jadear en otra situación, y fue entonces cuando notó la mirada del guerrero.

Era una mirada de depredador. Y Raimundo sabía que él era la presa. No se sintió intimidado, como pensaba que iba a estar en ésa situación, sino que sonrió. Intentó regular su respiración y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en inhalar y exhalar. Cuando su corazón regresó a su ritmo normal, volvió a abrirlos y se encontró cara a cara con Chase.

-Te ves muy sexy transpirado y jadeando- la respiración del guerrero ya estaba normalizada, y le tomó el rostro al brasileño con ambas manos, acercándose a su oreja –Y me encantaría verte así en otra situación-

Deshizo su agarre y después de unos momentos se levantó. Raimundo lo siguió, sin asombrarse que estuvieran pensando lo mismo. Después de todo, sólo faltaba un solo detalle para poder lograr la sincronización para la última batalla, y no le desagradaba para nada la idea. Y a Chase tampoco.

-Cinco días- dijo el guerrero.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el brasileño, desconcertado.

-Pasamos cinco días entrenando. Es el quinto día después de tu despertar-

Se miraron, asombrados. Ahora era claro el por qué estaban tan agotados y por qué habían logrado ése nivel de concentración. Ambos sabían que en ése estado se perdía la noción del tiempo, pero, al menos a Raimundo, nunca le había pasado el haberse quedado así por días. ¿Y que habría pasado si Jack Spicer no los hubiera sacado de ése estado?

.-.

Dedicaron el resto del día a asearse y meditar, y cuando cayó la noche, ya estaban recuperados. Raimundo no había olvidado lo que había escuchado antes de regresar a su cuerpo, y se preguntaba si la conexión que habían logrado le transmitía sus preocupaciones a Chase. ¿Sabría cuánto deseaba estar entre sus brazos de nuevo? ¿Sabría cuánto anhelaba perderse en su piel? ¿Sabía el control que tenía que ejercer sobre su cuerpo para no hacer evidente que lo deseaba con pasión?

¿Y dónde estaba el problema?

Chase había dicho con claridad que lo amaba y lo deseaba. Y él sentía lo mismo por el guerrero. Si el sentimiento era mutuo, ¿por qué no decírselo? Necesidad de hacerlo o no por fuerzas externas, Raimundo quería hacer ciertas cosas con Chase que no había hecho antes con nadie. Y que de seguro el guerrero ya había hecho muchas veces antes (mil quinientos años es mucho tiempo)

-Así es, es mucho tiempo, y he hecho mucha cosas- dijo Chase de repente, mirándolo a los ojos –Y de muchas formas. Y eres el primero que logró robarme el corazón-

Raimundo se sonrojó.

-¿Estabas escuchando mis pensamientos?-

-No es necesario-

Silencio.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo. Sabes que no te lastimaré-

-Noeseso- dijo Raimundo, atropellándose con las palabras –No eres tú-

Chase lo miró, levantando una ceja.

-Yo no tengo... ninguna experiencia con esto y... podrías quedar decepcionado y... –

-Ven aquí- lo estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo castaño. Olía bien, no de forma femenina o delicada, sino a juventud, un toque de arena de mar y algo similar a fruta dulce -¿Confías en mi?-

-Si-

-¿Quieres que siga?-

-Sí, pero... –

-Puedo estar con quien lo desee, Raimundo, y si deseo estar contigo es porque he comprobado que tienes cualidades que nadie más posee. Así que no te desvalorices- sus ojos amarillos de reptil brillaron ante esto, y el brasileño asintió. Estaban en una de las habitaciones, haciendo ejercicios de respiración, y el suelo era un tatami que cubría el piso de lado a lado.

Chase lo tomó de la cintura y lo hizo darse vuelta, todavía sentado. Le indicó que uniera las plantas de sus pies y que elevara las manos hasta que una mirara hacia el techo y la otra hacia el piso, a diferentes alturas. Raimundo no entendía del todo por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero supuso que el guerrero debía tener sus razones. Mantuvo la espalda derecha y luego Chase le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, sin ejercer presión, y elevó sus manos hasta que la palma de uno estaba sobre la del otro, sin tocarse.

La espalda de Raimundo estaba apoyada contra el pecho de Chase, y podía sentir la respiración del guerrero en su nuca. Y pronto notó que de sus palmas estaba emitiendo energía, que iba hacia las de Chase. Y viceversa. Era similar, y al mismo tiempo diferente, a la primera vez que meditó en la montaña. Sólo que ésta vez se estaba mezclando con Chase, sin moverse y sin contacto directo de piel con piel... Todavía.

La distancia se fue acortando y pronto se tomaron de las manos, sin apuro. Cada uno era consciente del otro, pero de una forma en que las palabras –humanas, al menos- no podían describir. Podían sentir como si fueran un solo ser, una parte íntegra del otro, en el interior y el exterior. Chase podía sentir las cosquillas que hacía su respiración en el pelo de Raimundo y el brasileño sentía su espalda contra el pecho del guerrero.

Empezaron a mover las manos unidas, con lentitud, y quedaron contra el pecho de Raimundo, estrechándolo hacia el guerrero, quien colocó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. El castaño giró la cabeza, y abrió la boca, siendo recibida por la de Chase, quien la exploró con paciencia. Despacio, sus manos se soltaron y fueron a diferentes direcciones. Una de las del guerrero se quedó enterrada en la nuca de Raimundo, y la otra bajó despacio hasta su cintura. Las del brasileño abrazaron el cuello de Chase, sin apuro.

Todavía.

El castaño sintió cómo los rodeaba una energía conocida y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, estaban sobre la cama de Chase, con sus zapatos a un lado (se los habían sacado para meditar) Raimundo se dio vuelta, rompiendo en beso por unos momentos, para poder abrazar al guerrero y volver a probar sus labios. Fue deslizando sus manos hasta llegar al cinturón de la armadura, deshaciéndose de él y dejándolo caer a un lado de la cama. Chase hizo lo mismo con él (tenía puesta su ropa de monje) y le abrió la camisa, deleitando su vista con el bien formado cuerpo de Raimundo. Se acercó como un predador hacia su presa y volvió a abrazarlo, succionando su cuello en puntos estratégicos.

Quizás fue eso, o lo fría que estaba la armadura, lo que hizo que los pezones del brasileño se endurecieran, haciéndole dar un gemido. No sabía por dónde se sacaba la armadura, así que sus manos recorrieron toda su superficie intentando hallar una forma. De un momento a otro desapareció, y apareció con un sonido metálico a un lado de la cama. Chase se separó, usando sólo el traje negro que usaba debajo de la armadura. Le tomó el mentón con dos dedos y se acercó a su oreja, mordiendo un poco el lóbulo.

Raimundo tampoco se había quedado quieto. Con una mano perdida en la melena negra de Chase y la otra tirando de la parte superior de la ropa del guerrero, había cambiado de planes y ahora le acariciaba la espalda, sonrojado y jadeando un poco. No se sentía nervioso como esperaba, ni cohibido, y eso le dio más seguridad para continuar. Cuando ambos estuvieron con el torso desnudo, fue él quien se deleitó con el espectáculo que tenía frente a sí.

Chase lo tomó de la cintura con una sonrisa predadora, y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que sus erecciones entraran en contacto a través de la ropa que todavía les quedaba encima. Deslizó una de sus manos bajo la parte posterior del pantalón de Raimundo, sintiendo cómo el castaño le daba besos suaves en el cuello y los hombros. Después procedió a bajárselos, para luego sacarse toda la ropa que llevaba encima.

Agarró a Raimundo de la cintura y lo hizo darse vuelta, quedando sentados como al principio. Chase se le pegó a la espalda, haciéndole subir más la temperatura y la excitación. Acercó dos de sus dedos a la boca del castaño, sin decir una palabra, y el brasileño empezó a lamerlos despacio, sintiéndose cada vez más sonrojado y deseoso. Podía sentir la excitación de Chase a través de su calzoncillo y llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás, colocándola en la curvatura de la espalda del guerrero y empujándolo hacia él.

Chase deslizó la mano que tenía sobre el abdomen de Raimundo hacia el borde de lo único que le quedaba de ropa y empezó a sacárselo. Le sacó los dedos de la boca y dejó que el castaño terminara de desnudarse. Le tomó el rostro y le dio un profundo beso, llevando su otra mano hacia la entrada del brasileño. Tanteó con uno de los dedos primero, sintiendo cómo Raimundo se detenía ante el contacto. Cuando volvió a moverse, empujó lento, pero seguro, hasta vencer la resistencia inicial. El castaño rompió el beso con un jadeo, y Chase lo agarró del pecho para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Después, con cuidado, usó el segundo dedo, haciendo jadear con más fuerza a Raimundo. Pero no eran como los jadeos anteriores.

Eran jadeos de deseo.

El pecho del castaño subía y bajaba, mientras ésos ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarlo. Chase vio cómo aún quedaban reminiscencias del elemento celestial en él, y lo estrechó con más fuerza. No quería que su ángel se fuera al cielo todavía.

Empezó a mover sus dedos, primero despacio y después aumentando el ritmo, haciendo a Raimundo moverse hacia delante hasta quedar en cuatro patas. Lo abrazó de la cintura y le besó los hombros, el cuello y la espalda antes de posicionarse detrás de él. Hincó sus dientes en uno de sus hombros, sin dañar su piel, sólo para hacerle entender que él estaba allí y que no iba a dejarlo ir.

Que era suyo.

Agarrando la cadera de Raimundo con una mano y su propia erección con la otra empezó a empujar con lentitud, abriéndose paso en su entrada, escuchando cómo gemía el castaño. Cuando logró introducir el glande, paró por un momento, llevando su otra mano hacia delante y tomándole una de las del brasileño, pegándose a su espalda. Sentía cómo el cuerpo transpirado de Raimundo respondía a su intromisión sin resistirse, envolviéndolo en su calidez entre jadeos y gemidos. Cuando se sintió lleno, apretó la mano de Chase y el guerrero se detuvo.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, entre los jadeos de Raimundo y los besos de Chase en sus hombros, hasta que el guerrero empezó a moverse. Primero lento, haciendo que el castaño se acostumbrara al movimiento, buscando su próstata. Cuando dio un respingo, Chase sonrió, sabiendo que la había encontrado. Empezó a moverse con más velocidad, intentando golpear ése punto cuando iba y cuando venía, haciendo gemir con más fuerza a Raimundo.

El brasileño no podía parar de gemir, sintiendo cómo su temperatura iba aumentando y, al mismo tiempo, el deseo de estar junto a Chase. Recordó qué era lo que lo había tenido angustiado por toda su vida, incluso antes de conocer al guerrero, y se sintió feliz al saber que el miedo era infundado. Se inclinó hacia delante, sintiendo cómo las embestidas aumentaban en ritmo e intensidad, y sintió cómo iba llegando, con cada arremetida, a un lugar muy alto y cálido, abrazado por Chase. Sintió el vértigo recorrer su cuerpo junto con la electricidad, y sintió cómo el cuerpo del otro reaccionaba de la misma manera. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el orgasmo lo invadiera, abriendo la boca en un grito mudo. Sintió cómo Chase lo abrazaba con más fuerza antes de eyacular dentro de su ser, y en ése momento la conexión fue completa. En la vorágine de emociones estaban ellos dos, y a la vez eran uno, por más que estuvieran en cuerpos diferente.

Poco a poco fueron volviendo al mundo terrenal. Sin soltarlo, Chase salió de su cuerpo, jadeando. Raimundo se deslizó hasta quedar acostado bocabajo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Buscó primero con sus manos, y luego acompañándose con la mirada, a Chase, hasta que sus manos se unieron y sintió cómo lo abrazaban por la cintura. Supo que sabor tenía el deseo en la boca del guerrero, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa predadora y satisfecha en la cara. Sus ojos eran diferentes a los que le había visto hasta ése entonces, se dijo Raimundo, y le gustaban. Sonrió, cansado pero feliz, y se pegó al cuerpo del guerrero.

-Eso fue... increíble- dijo Raimundo, entre jadeos.

-Tu sabor es delicioso- le dijo Chase, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran y acercándolo más a él.

-Te amo, Chase- le dijo el brasileño, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño angelito- y le dio un beso en la frente.

Raimundo sonrió y cerró los ojos, cansado. Chase se quedó un buen rato mirándolo dormir, viendo su pecho subir y bajar con ritmo constante. Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado en una situación así, no la de tener una noche de pasión sino el dormir abrazado a alguien más. Había tenido muchos amantes, de ambos sexos y distintas razas, pero no recordaba haber dormido con alguien toda la noche en la misma cama. Decidió que le gustaba la experiencia, y cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

.-.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Wuya?- le preguntó Hannibal Roy Bean, después de que la bruja le hablara.

-Así es- dijo la mujer, más calmada pero todavía atenta al mínimo movimiento –Dentro de dos días se activará el Espejo del Mago, y entonces tendremos la oportunidad de debilitar a Jack Spicer y derrotar a Chase Young y al monje del viento-

-¿Y sabes en dónde se activará?-

-Eso no puedo saberlo, pero lo que sí sé es que ése Espejo tiene mucha más utilidad que la que dicen los pergaminos... Aumentan la magia y otras habilidades, o incluso lo mezclan para poder lograr una especie de alquimia refinada-

-Bien, bien, querida Wuya... – dijo Hannibal, frotándose las ramas –Pero quiero a Raimundo para mí. Al parecer tiene un sabor muy apetecible-

-¿Quieres a Raimuno de guerrero?- preguntó la bruja, confundida.

-No sólo para eso- dio una risotada maligna –Quizás sólo sea un juguete, y lo mismo podría hacer con Jack Spicer, si es que se porta bien-

-¿Y Chase Young?-

-Él será el primero en morir-

.-.

.-.

Creo que el próximo capítulo será el último, si no hago un epílogo. No creo que vaya a continuar este fanfic con una segunda parte, pero lo que sí creo es que escribiré más sobre esta serie, yaoi y no yaoi. Pero si quieren leer el final, dejen MUCHOS comentarios, que la semana que viene empiezo con finales, y si me dejan comentarios suficientes actualizo la semana que viene.

(1) Esta cita –aunque algo diferente para adaptarlo al fanfic- es del libro "La inteligencia emocional" de Daniel Goleman.

**Kizna Okashi**: creo que ya habrás entendido eso de los intercambios de fluidos. Me alegra saber que pese a que no es tu pareja favorita, te sigue gustando el fanfic, y más todavía porque ya está por terminar. En el próximo o en dos capítulos más finaliza "Trébol de Plata" y no voy a actualizar hasta tener una BUENA cantidad de comentarios, más aún porque estoy cerca de los finales. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: antes me dijeron que era una lástima que Raimundo no estuviera en su cuerpo, y ahora me decís que es una lástima que Fuu se haya ido... Joer, gente, qué indecisión. Jack está volviéndose lo que en realidad debería ser; un personaje con mucho potencial y con toda la dignidad que merece (si sólo madurara un poco en la serie sería algo así) Quizás se sorprendan bien, porque va a ser una batalla entre cuatro, y lo único que me falta... es pensar de qué va a ser el duelo XD. Y creo que harás bien en preparar los pañuelos, porque quizás haya una muerte de un personaje muy querido por mí. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shadir**: lo sospechaba por la dirección de correo electrónico. ¿Cómo no iba a meter sus ramas si él es Hannibal Roy Bean? ¿Y quién os obliga a leer la escena yaoi ChaseRaimundo? Y en el próximo capítulo viene el final, quizás con un epílogo si es necesario. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Murtilla**: holas chica. Espero que te esté gustando porque en el próximo capítulo termina el fanfic (quizás haya un epílogo) y creo que alguien va a morir. "Pareja" es lo que te imaginas, y lo que en verdad hace el Trébol de Plata se va a revelar en el próximo capítulo. Chase tiene un papel importante en la historia, pero no el que suponés. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Te lo prometo, mi ángel

.-.

Trébol de Plata

.-.

9: Te lo prometo, mi ángel

.-.

El siguiente día fue de entrenamiento, y cuando llegó la noche habían logrado una sincronización perfecta. Les sorprendió un poco que Raimundo pudiera moverse sin dolor, pero el brasileño suponía que se debía, en parte, a alguna ayuda extra de Fuu para la batalla. Cuando el día terminó fueron a dormir a la cama de Chase, y si bien deseaban volver a amarse, sabían que no debían abusar de su suerte.

El Espejo del Mago se activó a las diez de la mañana del séptimo día. Chase y Raimundo dejaron su meditación y se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde estaba el Shen gong wu, que era nada menos que Lushan, la Montaña de los Siete Inmortales de China. Se sentían energía poderosas alrededor, y no sólo por el Sheng Gong Wu. Podían sentir la presencia de Jack Spicer, Hannibal Roy Bean y Wuya acercándose. Raimundo iba volando y Chase lo seguía al lado, con sus nuevas alas de dragón.

Pero había algo que lo preocupaba.

Raimundo había amanecido con lágrimas en sus ojos, y si bien había intentado disimularlo, Chase sabía que algo no estaba bien. No ahora, pero en el futuro cercano. Sus alas habían aparecido después que Raimundo fuera a su ciudadela como efecto secundario de la aparición de Fuu (ahora lo sabía) y también sabía que los dos tendrían una batalla contra Jack Spicer que determinaría todo. Le tomó la mano a su ángel y la apretó, diciéndole con ése gesto que él estaba ahí y que no iba a dejarlo.

Raimundo le sonrió en respuesta y pronto divisaron Lushan y a los otros tres personajes. Wuya no tenía la actitud altanera y vanidosa y cuando los vio llegar se limitó a observarlos. Hannibal Roy Bean los miraba con su sonrisa maligna torcida, pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos fue Jack.

No parecía el mismo.

Dos energías diferentes lo rodeaban, una color blanco y la otra verde. Hacían que tanto su pelo como su ropa ondearan, como impulsadas por calor o viento. Sus ojos tenían colores diferentes, como cubiertos por lentes de contacto blanco y verde. La presencia de Metal y Madera en su cuerpo era casi tangible. Ni siquiera necesitaron preguntar si Jack estaba ahí, porque sabían que, de estarlo, era sólo un espectador.

Los cinco (seis) tocaron el Espejo del Mago, que estaba colocado en un pedestal de piedra en el centro de una meseta plana de la montaña.

-Chase Young, Raimundo Pedrosa, Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean- empezó Jack, o lo que tenía su apariencia, con voz doble, ambas distintas a la del pelirrojo -los desafío a los cuatro a un Duelo de Choque Cósmico de tres equipos de dos. El último equipo que tenga sus dos sensores funcionando se lleva todo, pero los sensores de los dos miembros del equipo deben ser desactivados al mismo tiempo, o si no, no contará como descalificación. Apostamos el Trébol de Plata y el Bastón del Mono, y puede usarse cualquier Shen Gong Wu que se posea-

-Nosotros apostamos el Moby Morpher y la Cola de Serpiente- dijo Hannibal, con su voz desagradable.

-Y nosotros el Dragón Zafiro y la Espada de la Tormenta- dijo Raimundo, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Que comience el duelo-

.-.

El escenario era, al menos, confuso. Parecían islas espaciales, cada una distinta a todas las otras. Desierto, mar, selva, montaña, hielo, lo que parecía ser un edificio derrumbado y la lista seguía. En algunos era de día, en otros de noche y en los que quedaban las horas variaban. En el centro del pecho de cada uno apareció un círculo rojo del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol que brillaba como una luz tenue, incluso en Hannibal Roy Bean. Pero Jack tenía uno en el pecho y el otro en la espalda.

Los cinco (seis) se separaron y fueron a distintos lugares. Raimundo aterrizó en una isla de arena y agua a la medianoche, y observó a su alrededor. No había nadie a la vista, y dio unos pasos bajo la luz de la inexistente Luna. Oyó el hechizo antes que Wuya lo alcanzara, saltando hacia una palmera y, cuando la bruja aterrizó en donde él había estado, la lanzó de una patada de viento fuera de la isla.

Hannibal usó el Moby Morpher apenas empezó el duelo, y empezó a buscar a Raimundo. De Chase podía encargarse después, pero el brasileño era demasiado tentador como para lastimarlo. Observaría cómo Jack los hacía pedazos pero cuidaría que Raimundo no sufriera demasiado daño, y cuando el pelirrojo bajara la guardia, atacaría. Era una lástima perder a Jack, pero Raimundo había demostrado ser muy atractivo y no sólo para tenerlo en su cama.

Del tamaño de un poroto, buscó a Chase y no lo encontró. Extrañado, buscó a Wuya y la encontró peleando con el brasileño en medio de una selva tropical iluminada por un Sol furioso e inexistente. Raimundo tenía experiencia en las acrobacias por su estadía en el circo, y el calor era su aliado. Wuya era una bruja de montaña y se notaba la desventaja. Raimundo la atacaba con técnicas nuevas y más fuertes, usando el viento y una energía que Hannibal no le conocía.

Chase le había enseñado bien. Perfecto, se ponía más interesante.

Raimundo estaba por golpear el blanco de Wuya, y Hannibal se quedó quieto, para observar cómo la vapuleaban. Se sentía seguro y poderoso con su tamaño reducido, y cuando el brasileño estaba por descargar el golpe, Chase salió detrás del Velo se Sombras, volando con sus alas de dragón, y lanzó un puñetazo hacia el demonio. La sincronización era perfecta, y los dos sensores fueron golpeados al mismo tiempo.

Hannibal Roy Bean no entendió cómo fue posible que hubiese caído en una trampa tan estúpida.

.-.

Wuya y Hannibal desaparecieron de la arena. Raimundo y Chase se miraron con calidez por un instante antes de buscar a Jack Spicer, o Metal y Madera ocupando su cuerpo. Chase usó el Velo de Sombras, y Raimundo los palillos cambiantes y su elemento para poder buscarlo. A veces les parecía verlo en un lugar, pero se esfumaba como si fuera humo. Tenía las Garras del Tigre Dorado, pero no aparecía la rasgadura del espacio en ningún momento.

Tanta paz y silencio eran peligrosas. Con todos sus sentidos alertas, buscaron a Jack entre las islas sin dejar un rincón sin explorar. Raimundo lo encontró sentado sobre la isla de escombros, con una rodilla flexionada, con el brazo apoyado en la rodilla de la misma pierna, mirando hacia abajo. El brasileño se mantuvo en movimiento, sabiendo que en cualquier momento iba a venir el ataque. Vio a Chase acercarse, y su cautela aumentó. Jack no tenía sus alas.

Dos cintas salieron de los omóplatos del pelirrojo, una blanca y la otra verde, atrapándolos a ambos. Chase logró zafar un brazo de la cinta blanca, y de inmediato la tela se volvió metal, aprisionando su cuerpo. Raimundo no tuvo tanta suerte y sus dos brazos quedaron atrapados. La cinta no cambió su composición, pero la sintió áspera y dura, como el tronco de un árbol. Jack se levantó con lentitud, y las cintas se movieron para que pudiera verlos de frente.

-No entendieron lo que sucede- dijo Jack, ésta vez sí, con dificultad –No saben lo que cuesta... Detenerlos-

Desapareció y apareció a un lado de Chase. Le dio un puñetazo en el medio de la caja toráxica, en el esternón. El golpe fue tan sorpresivo que el guerrero no pudo evitarlo, pero antes que pudiese levantar la cabeza el pelirrojo estaba con Raimundo.

-Mira tú, el Elemento Viento...- ahora era una voz distinta, iracunda -¿Sospechas lo que pasará cuando esta batalla termine, ganes o pierdas?-

-Qué lástima que no lo hayas notado antes, Chase- ahora estaba junto al guerrero, en meno de un parpadeo, hablando con una voz triste que tampoco era de Jack –Quizás si hubieras sabido lo que él intentaba decirte, no hubieras tenido que llegar a ésta situación-

-¿Eres Metal?- preguntó Chase.

-Y Madera- la misma voz enojada –Ambos en un solo cuerpo que nos cobija a ambos. Si no fuera un clover ya hubiese muerto y tendríamos una constante batalla por el poder de éste cuerpo. Pero éste muchacho es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y logró mantenerlos dentro de su conciencia hasta ahora-

-¿Qué es en realidad el Trébol de Plata?- preguntó Raimundo.

-Eso no lo sabrás de nosotros- las dos voces se unieron y las cintas se movieron con violencia.

Azotó a los dos cuerpos uno contra otro, de espaldas. Al parecer no quería dejarlos irse tan pronto. Separó las cintas y volvió a azotarlos, aunque ésta vez Chase tomó la cinta blanca y le lanzó un rayo. La otra cinta lo interceptó y Raimundo recibió la descarga. Luego los hizo volar en direcciones diferentes, liberando sus cuerpos.

Y se dividió en tres.

El cuerpo de Jack estaba todavía sobre los escombros, en la misma posición que antes, pero ahora era visible. Y también fue visible que el Jack que los había azotado eran dos seres de energía, indefinidos pero de los colores de las cintas que los habían sujetado. El que sostenía a Chase era blanco y el que estaba golpeando a Raimundo era verde.

Pero no se iban a dejar vencer tan fácil. Después que pasó el desconcierto, Chase y Raimundo empezaron a moverse en sincronía. Los dos seres, tomados por sorpresa, recibieron varios golpes de energía antes de poder defenderse. El blanco con precisión pero algo más lento que Chase, y el verde con fuerza pero con furia, haciendo que fallara a veces.

Chase y Raimundo sabían que los golpes físicos no afectarían a lo seres, pero lo que los seres les dieran a ellos sí, y pegaban fuerte. Con una sincronización perfecta, hicieron frente a Metal y Madera, dispuestos a no dejarse vencer por nada. Cada uno de los dos sentía cómo se movía y cómo se movía el otro al mismo tiempo, con los mismos movimientos. Las técnicas nuevas de Chase eran muy buenas, y empezaron a hacer retroceder a Metal y Madera, acercándose a Jack.

-Esto no termina aquí- dijo Madera.

-Siguiente plan- dijo Metal, y ambos volvieron al cuerpo de Jack.

El pelirrojo se movió como si un escalofrío le hubiese recorrido el cuerpo, y un segundo después estaba atacando a Chase y Raimundo. Pero había algo diferente esta vez, y pronto vieron que no eran sólo los dos Elementos, sino Jack mismo quien luchaba contra ellos. El pelirrojo estaba ayudándolos desde el interior, y eso les dio mas firmeza a su decisión. Jack confiaba en ellos para vencer a Metal y Madera, y no iban a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

.-.

-¡Lanza de viento!-

El ataque fue gritado al unísono, y de las palmas de Chase y Raimundo surgió una lanza hecha con algo que se parecía más al viento que a cualquier otra cosa. El ataque le dio a Jack en el pecho, desactivando uno de los sensores, pero el otro seguía activo y el duelo continuaba. Tampoco permitía que ninguno de ellos estuviera a sus espaldas, y si bien no usaba sus cintas, sus rayos eran de cuidado.

No se iba a dejar vencer.

Aunque Jack luchara contra el control de Metal y Madera, haciendo más lentos su movimientos, los dos seres sabían cómo usas los poderes de clover del pelirrojo. Y aumentados con las habilidades de cada Elemento, Chase y Raimundo no podían permitirse un solo segundo de vacilación. Sus movimientos eran de una sola entidad en dos seres, y si bien sus energías eran personales, estaban sincronizadas y eso les daba más fuerza.

Habían luchado por horas y no había un ganador decidido. No había signos de agotamiento o siquiera agitación en ninguno de ellos, sino una sensación de estar estancados. Ninguno iba a dejarse vencer, ninguno iba a cometer un error y ninguno tenía pensado el terminar la batalla sin recibir unos buenos golpes, porque las habilidades de Chase y Raimundo juntas eran iguales en fuerza a las de Metal y Madera frenados por Jack.

Y entonces sucedió.

La idea apareció en la cabeza de Chase como de la nada, y empezó a moverse casi sin pensarlo, sintiendo cómo su espíritu de dragón –no la de la bestia, sino el espíritu de guerrero- llegaba a su máximo nivel para decidirlo todo en una jugada. Lo mismo hizo Raimundo, sintiendo cómo su elemento guiaba sus movimientos y cómo su alma y la de Chase volvían a estar en perfecta sincronización, siendo un solo ser en dos mentes. Volvieron al estado de éxtasis, en el que todo fluía por sí mismo, y Madera, Metal y Jack pudieron sentir cómo ésa energía los abrumaba.

Tenían el mismo poder, pero nunca se unirían tal y como Chase y Raimundo habían hecho, y hacían ahora.

Los movimientos de los dos eran precisos antes, pero ahora parecían fuera de este mundo. Los tres que estaban dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo pudieron ver cómo, en una fracción de segundo, ejecutaron el ataque que no esperaban ver.

-¡Dragón de viento!-

Fue como la fuerza de mil huracanes a la vez concentrados en un solo punto. La esencia misma del espíritu de un dragón, hecho de viento, el elemento divino, y de algún otro a veces. El pelirrojo y los otros dos sintieron cómo los atravesaba, sin dañar el cuerpo de Jack, destrozando los sensores al mismo tiempo.

El duelo había sido decidido.

El dragón de viento siguió hacia arriba, para luego separarse en dos y llevarse lejos a Metal y Madera, expulsados del cuerpo de Jack. El pelirrojo se sintió débil, pero orgulloso de volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Había logrado resistirlos, y ahora volvía a ser él, de una forma mejorada y con nuevas habilidades para ser el genio maligno que siempre había querido ser, y ahora sabía cómo hacerlo.

Chase sintió cómo su energía lo abandonaba, y al mismo tiempo notó que la conexión con Raimundo se hacía más débil. Giró hacia Raimundo, y vio con horror cómo el cuerpo del brasileño era abandonado por Fuu, en estado divino, y empezaba a caer. Dejando de lado el cansancio, usó sus alas de dragón y atrapó a Raimundo antes que se estrellara contra la montaña, que había vuelto a aparecer.

"¿Lo logramos?" la voz de Raimundo apareció en su cabeza, y el guerrero asintió. ¿Otro poder extra de Fuu, quizás?

-Así es, mi ángel. Lo logramos. Metal y Madera han sido llevados a dondequiera que no puedan hacer daño-

Después de eso el castaño no dijo nada, recargado sobre el pecho de Chase. Parecía demasiado divino para ser de este mundo, y una sensación horrible lo recorrió al sospechar lo que podría estar pasando.

"Desde que era pequeño, siempre tuve miedo a algo, incluso más horrible que a la medusa gigante de seis ojos" siguió Raimundo, mirando al guerrero a los ojos. Sonrió "Pero gracias a ti sé que era un temor infundado"

-Mi ángel... –

-Tenía miedo de no ser amado- se acurrucó contra el pecho de Chase, y su respiración se hizo más lenta y suave, como si estuviera por dormirse.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el guerrero, sabiendo ahora lo que estaba pasando y sabiendo que era inútil gritar, porque contra eso él no podía luchar.

"Nunca me había enamorado antes, y empecé a temer que nunca lo estaría. No sentía... alguna conexión especial con nadie, hasta que llegaste tú"

-Yo también sentí lo mismo, y hasta había renunciado a la posibilidad de encontrar el amor- le dio un profundo y dulce beso en la boca, sintiendo cómo no sólo la conexión entre ambos se iba debilitando.

La energía vital de Raimundo había sido utilizada en el último ataque, ayudado por Fuu, y había sido demasiado para él. Chase podía soportarlo porque había pasado más de un milenio desde que había aprendido a usar ése poder, además de miles de técnicas, pero Raimundo era un mortal que había aprendido en muy poco tiempo y su cuerpo mortal no lo había resistido.

-Prométeme que me buscarás- dijo el brasileño, sintiendo cómo le era cada vez más difícil el mantener los ojos abiertos "En mi próxima reencarnación, prométeme que me buscarás y que podremos vivir juntos"

-Te lo prometo, mi ángel- le pasó una mano por la cara, mirando ésos profundos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, sintiendo sus ojos igual de húmedos –Te amo, mi ángel-

"Y yo a ti, Chase"

Raimundo cerró los ojos y Chase lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo el espíritu del brasileño se alejaba, por más que el castaño luchara por quedarse un poco más con él. Podía sentir el calor que iba disminuyendo, y deseó como nunca en la vida el poder impregnarse en su aroma y el haber tenido más tiempo, antes de todo lo que había pasado. Deseó haberle dicho todo antes, cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, sin obligarlo, diciéndole que iba a esperar lo que fuera necesario para que viniera a él.

"Esto no es el fin"

-Lo sé, Fuu. Sé que lo voy a volver a encontrar, y sé que volveré a estar con él, pero no puedo evitar el reprocharme algunas cosas-

"De eso quería hablarte" Fuu estaba hecho de viento, y su figura indefinida levantó lo que parecía ser una mano. El cuerpo de Raimundo se disolvió en el aire, y Chase se encontró con nada entre los brazos.

-¿¿¡¡Qué pasó!!??- preguntó el guerrero, desconcertado.

"Raimundo está con los otros Elemento Viento en nuestro espacio. Demostró el ser digno de ése honor, y allí se quedará hasta que el orden sea reestablecido"

-¿De qué estás hablando?- el guerrero intentó clamarse, aunque no tuviera más a Raimundo entre sus brazos.

"Metal y Madera reencarnarán en dos cuerpos mortales, y cuando logren el nivel en el que ahora están los dragones xiaolin, Raimundo nacerá de nuevo en la tierra"

-¿Cuándo sucederá eso?- Chase estaba casi calmado, aunque su corazón estuviese a la expectativa.

"Metal y Madera han resuelto sus diferencias gracias a Jack Spicer. Ahora volverán a la Tierra como mortales y cuando eso suceda, Raimundo regresará porque el orden será reestablecido" lo miró a los ojos "Él esperará lo que sea necesario para volver a verte"

-Y yo también- Chase se levantó, todavía algo dolido pero decidido.

Fuu se dio vuelta hacia Jack, quien estaba empezando a ponerse de pie.

"Felicitaciones, Jack Spicer. Hacía años que no veía a un clover con tu espíritu de lucha"

-Es que soy Jack Spicer, genio maligno, y no me iba a dejar vencer- respondió el pelirrojo, cansado pero con su voz de antes.

"Creo que deberías ir a liberar a los monjes xiaolin. Y Chase ganó el duelo¿verdad?"

-Así es, así que aquí tienes- Jack se acercó, todavía con respeto hacia le guerrero, y le alcanzó los Shen gon wus que se había ganado.

Chase tomó el Trébol de Plata y el Espejo del Mago. Activó el Espejo, y el Trébol pareció brillar con una energía nueva. Si mal no recordaba, el Espejo del Mago devolvía la pureza a los objetos, por lo que ahora el Trébol volvería a ser el Shen gon wu que había sido en el principio.

-¿Qué hace este Trébol, en definitiva?- pregunto el guerrero.

-Revela poderes ocultos, si se los tiene, y si el momento no es el inadecuado- respondió el pelirrojo –Sería una desastre descubrir que se es la llama humana en medio de un campo lleno de pozos de petróleo, por ejemplo- tomó aire y suspiró, cansado –Y si me disculpan, me retiraré. Tango muchos planes que realizar y si Hannibal y Wuya todavía están vivos, no tardarán en enterarse de algunos de ellos- hizo una reverencia a los dos y luego se elevó con rapidez, usando sus alas de clover. En sus manos llevaba la barrera que contenía al templo, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba antes, para ponerlo en su lugar.

"Ahora me retiraré" les dijo Fuu "Vendré en unos años, para avisarte del nacimiento de la reencarnación de Raimundo"

-Lo estaré esperando- dijo Chase.

Fuu sonrió y desapareció.

.-.

FIN

.-.

.-.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y con respecto al final: salí mal, así que a estudiar el doble para la próxima mesa de exámenes. Jorobar...

Pero no importa, ya regresaré con otro fanfic de DX, y ya empecé a bosquejar el argumento del próximo yaoi de DX, quizás un Chack, o quizás sea otra pareja, o quizás sea más de una. Decidan ustedes. Y también decidan si pongo un epílogo, porque demoré en actualizar porque hubo un montón de cosas que me retrasaron.

**Nightcathybrid**: y lo bueno, si breve... Han sido nueve capítulos, y capítulos que no eran cortos. Como ves no era Jack quien moriría, ya que sería un desperdicio cuando maduró tanto (estoy de acuerdo con vos: incluso un amigo opina que no se le ha sacado todo el provecho que se podría en la serie) Creí que caía por su propio peso que el elemento divino debía regresar a la divinidad. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**MURTILLA**: Oo ¿Cómo que tan pronto¿Acaso no quieres que empiece el otro fanfic yaoi de DX? Y eso que falta el no yaoi. La pareja no murió; Chase sigue vivo y Raimundo volvió a su estado divino. Los monjes tendrán que buscar a los otros dos miembros del dojo, Metal y Madera, así que no van a tener tiempo para ponerse tristes. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**: seeeeee, eso era lo que quería probar desde que me sugirieron que sea un fanfic yaoi. También leo FY y si bien no tenía eso en mente cuando lo escribí¡tenés razón! Y encajó bien. Y todo termina, porque podría ser peor: podría quedar inconcluso, como quedaron dos de mis fanfics, snif. Jack no iba a morir, porque se merecía algo de dignidad y respeto, y sería demasiado injusto que un clover muriera así. Y dije que me basé en CLOVER, pero nunca dije que iba a terminar de la misma forma (a todo esto, nunca leí el tomo 4 del Manga) Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena-Shadir**: hace unos meses yo también publicaba en YouTube, pero como se volvieron tan mojigatos con respecto a las reglas me mudé a LiveVideo, en donde pongo mis CMV (de Danny Phantom) y AMV. Espero que el final te haya gustado, y con respecto a CLOVER... Es muy complicado de explicar. Lo que te puedo decir es que si no leíste el Manga de CLAMP igual entenderías este fanfic. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chibi-Kaisie**: Olas, no me esperaba tanta protesta porque el fanfic terminase... Espero que este final te haya gustado, porque estoy planeando hacer otro fanfic yaoi de esta serie (y el no yaoi está todavía buscando ideas) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Epílogo

.-.

Trébol de Plata

.-.

Epílogo

.-.

Wuya no había atacado a los monjes al azar. Había esperado con paciencia que Metal y Madera iniciaran su disputa, debilitando a los monjes, dejándolos sólo con tres individuos. Pensó que así podría derrotarlos, y fue su exceso de confianza lo que la hizo caer.

Sabía cómo susurrar en los oídos de los mortales, sin ser detectada. Había notado cómo se miraban Metal y Madera, cuando el otro no miraba. Y sabiendo lo depresivo que era Metal y lo iracundo que podía ser Madera, su plan era sencillo. Susurraría a Madera que Metal sólo amaba a Viento, pero que Viento sólo lo usaría para jugar mientras estuviera en el mundo mortal. Los celos, las peleas y confusiones no demoraron en llegar, y cuando el elemento Metal y el elemento Madera fueron encerrados en el Trébol de Plata, atacó.

Pero había sido derrotada, y ahora, diez años después que Jack Spicer se revelara como CLOVER, veía cómo su plan se desmoronaba. ¿Quién habría pensado que ésos dos, tao opuestos, habrían terminado como pareja?

.-.

Chase había esperado diez años, sin perder la esperanza. Fuu, un ser divino, le había prometido que Raimundo regresaría, y él le creía. No había dejado de entrenar durante todos ésos años, esperando con paciencia y atento al más mínimo signo. Sintió cuando Metal y Madera nacieron en cuerpos humanos, para empezar su largo camino hasta llegar a ser dragones xiaolin, y eso renovó sus esperanzas. Aún eran unos niños de primaria, pero en menos de cinco años serían llamados a entrenar como monjes xiaolin.

No pensó que el casamiento de Jack Spicer con Kimiko Tohomiko fuera tan sorprendente (1). Alguien había deslizado alguna vez que tanta adoración de Jack hacia Chase olía a enamoramiento, pero el guerrero sabía distinguir entre admiración y amor. Y había notado ciertas miradas del pelirrojo hacia la chica, y cómo la había tratado cuando estaba bajo la influencia de Metal y Madera.

Pero para el resto de los monjes fue toda una sorpresa. Jack había abandonado la idea de conquistar el mundo, y si bien nunca iba a unirse de forma explícita al lado Wudai, no había intentado hacer nada malo, y Hannibal Roy Bean se mantenía cauteloso con respecto a él. Los CLOVERS, por lo general, eran neutrales, y Jack no fue la excepción.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue sentir una presencia conocida poco después.

Esperó nueve días para estar seguro, y al noveno amanecer salió de su ciudadela hacia donde vivían Kimiko y Jack –en el punto medio entre la vieja casa del gótico y el templo xiaolin- Mientras se acercaba, la presencia se hacía más y más fuerte, y su respiración se aceleró.

Kimiko lo recibió con amabilidad, desconcertada por la presencia del guerrero. No se había mostrado mucho desde la muerte de Raimundo, pero Jack no se sorprendió para nada. También lo había sentido.

-Quiero ser el padrino- fue lo primero que dijo Chase.

-¿Qué?- la chica estaba desconcertada.

-Quiero ser el padrino de su primer hijo, si me lo permiten- corrigió Chase, sin el tono autoritario que había usado antes.

-¿Primer... hijo?- Kimiko se llevó la mano a la boca -¿Cómo lo sabes? No le hemos dicho a nadie-

-Lo sé, y sé que quiero ser su padrino-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo Jack, abrazando a su esposa por la espalda y poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre -¿Tienes algún inconveniente, querida?-

-No, ninguno, pero no entiendo cómo lo supiste, Chase-

-Tengo habilidades que no he mostrado hasta ahora- dijo el guerrero.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Jack, sin apartarse de su esposa –Aún no hemos pensado en un nombre. Decidimos llamarla Amina si es mujer, pero no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en qué nombre ponerle si resulta ser varón-

-¿Necesitarían un mediador?- preguntó Chase, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Kimiko, divertida ante la idea de tener a Chase Young como padrino de su hijo. Después de todo, no era tan malo como había creído en un principio, y lo había demostrado en los últimos diez años, antes y después del Trébol de Plata.

-¿Tienes algún nombre en mente, Chase?- preguntó Jack, apartando sus manos de la mujer.

-Sí- dijo el guerrero, pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Kimiko asintió y Chase posó una mano sobre su vientre –Raimundo-

Y supo que Raimundo había vuelto.

.-.

.-.

(1) "Para variar, leo Jack/Kim" me escribió una comentarista. Aquí tienes, chica.

**Murtilla**¿que Raimundo tomara la sopa Lao Man Long? No se me había pasado por la cabeza, y no creo que el brasileño lo vaya a hacer. Estaba pensando en un Chack para el próximo fanfic, pero si hay peticiones, no tiene por qué ser la única pareja. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Shady10**¿cómo que no hay epílogo¿O sea que casi te moriste pero te quedaste para leer mis fanfics¿Viste que buena persona que soy? Ahora espero que estés bien. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Chibi-Kaisie**¿típico final meloso? Alguna vez iba a poner otra cosita para variar, aunque sea por un rato. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Elena**: y aquí está, muchacha. Hannibal y Wuya tienen suficiente seso como para mantenerse alejados de un CLOVER, y ahora Jack no es vengativo, así que si no se meten con sus seres queridos, no van a sufrir su venganza. Gracias pro hacerme notar el detalle y por tu apoyo.

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el epílogo que "por todo lo que es bueno" me pidieron. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego. Escribí poco porque estoy enferma, gracias a uno de ésos malditos virus del invierno, después de cuatro largos años de no estarlo (y jorobar que me duele la cabeza...)

Nakokun


End file.
